Your Love
by citrasama
Summary: AU. It's been five years since they met. It's been five years since the car accident. Five years since Drew forgot about May. May decided to start a new life and never ever see him again, but what happens when fate causes them to meet again? Will Drew ever remember her? Inspired story. CS IKR ORS PS
1. He's Coming

You've come to read _Your Love_! Well, that makes me happy.

Okay I really wanted to post this on 12/12/12. So I did! (: I worked extra hard…

This is a sequel to my story _Your Attention_. So _Your Attention _was inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story _Repairing the Past. _Now _Your Love _is inspired by her story _Remember the Past. _Surprise, surprise.

**Summary: **AU. It's been five years since they met. It's been five years since the car accident. Five years since Drew forgot about May. May decided to start a new life and never ever see him again, but what happens when fate causes them to meet again? Will Drew ever remember her?

**Main shipping: **contestshipping **– side shippings: **oldrivalshipping, ikarishipping, pokeshipping

No flames. I have personal twists, kay? I don't want to see any reviews of my copying her story. I like her, so why would I copy her works and make it mine? I even said that it's inspired by her.

Haha, I sound so mean. I'm a nice person. (: LOL, it's cause in _Your Attention _somebody said that I copied her story, but if you read it, mine isn't even exactly the same as her's, haha.

Kay let's start this baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"I'm moving," May announced to all her friends.

"Why?" Leaf yelled.

"I just…" she started. She shook her head. "I want to start over. I can't stand it." It's been around a month since Drew awoke from his coma. He doesn't remember her. He was in a coma because they were in a car accident. A speeding car crashed right into them, but luckily everyone survived. Only Paul and Drew got hurt. Paul's arm was hurt, but it healed in two weeks.

But sadly, the car hit the front and Drew's head was hit as well. It was a miracle he survived, and at least that was something May could be happy about. He woke up and his memory of the past few years were gone.

"We understand," Misty said. "But what about your job? Are you quitting?"

May shook her head. "No. I'll find a new producer there. I'm moving to Humilau City."

"What?" Leaf yelled. "That's in the Unova region!" Misty said the same thing. "Wait. Dawn, why are you so quiet about this?"

"Because I'm going, too," Dawn said.

There was another silence.

"Why?" Leaf yelled again. "I guess it'd be bad for May to be alone. But is that why you're going?"

"No," she said. "I think… I think I'm pregnant."

There was another really long silence. They all stared at her, and Dawn just put her hands on her stomach. She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"No don't worry!" May exclaimed. She gave her a thumbs up, trying to keep the mood up. "I am, too!"

"They did it before me…" Misty said.

"But why do you have to move, Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"Paul doesn't want kids," Dawn said. "Besides, I'm not even seventeen yet. To be pregnant at sixteen?" Dawn let out a laugh. "What a joke."

"Did you tell him?" Leaf asked. Dawn shook her head. "Try. Because if he really loves you, then it shouldn't be a problem. Do you want to keep it?"

"I do!" Dawn exclaimed. "I do."

You can't stop Dawn. If she sets her mind on something, then you can't stop her. "Paul's going to a university soon. He needs to study and he won't spend any time with me. I just won't tell him."

"He's going to find out eventually," Misty said.

"I know," the blunette said.

"When are you leaving?" Leaf asked.

"Next week," May said. "We're going by plane." They were all quiet. May opened her arms. "I'll always love you guys, you know?"

Misty sniffed. Obviously she wasn't crying, though. "I'm just worried about two idiots living without us." Misty looked at Leaf. "Right, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded and also sniffed. "Right. I don't know if I can handle it!" Misty and Leaf hugged each other and May and Dawn whacked their heads. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Dawn said with an apologetic voice. "I didn't think it'd hurt _that _much." Misty and Leaf glared at the blunette. "It's your fault for calling us idiots!"

"She's right!" May defended. "Anyways, Dawn and I should start packing and get ready."

"Alright," Leaf said. "Group hug!"

They all hugged and May smiled.

_I'll be fine without Drew. _

**-»«-**

_Five years later (present)_

People glanced when they saw May make her way towards the studio. She smiled and some of the people and they waved back shyly. May opened the door and there was her new manager waiting for her. "Good morning May," she said.

"Hey Ali," May greeted. "I have two songs to record today."

"Great!" her manager said. She looked through her laptop and pulled out four sheets of clean, white paper. "You know what to do. One page is lyrics and the other is just the song information."

"Yep!" May said. She gladly accepted the papers. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Ali nodded and May went to her room. In her studio, each star who recorded here had their own room. It was small, but welcoming.

May opened the door and sat on the grey colored chair and there was a grey colored table to match. She scribbled her songs information and lyrics for the next half hour. Ali came to check on her. "You done?" the blond haired woman asked.

The brunette stood up and gave her the papers. "All done," she said. "Can I start recording now? My band is already here."

"Go ahead," Ali said. "They're all in the recording room."

"Great!" May said and she walked to the said room as fast as she could. Her band and others greeted her. "Hey! Ready guys?"

"Of course," one said, and the rest agreed. One of her guitarists started the song with soft plucks creating a sad, graceful tune.

**Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift**

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_  
_Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_  
_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_  
_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_  
_We both wake in lonely beds different cities_  
_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_  
_And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

_'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_  
_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_  
_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_  
_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

_A beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_  
_  
We had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

The lyrics were short, but the long was song and the lyrics were just so... so sad and touching. May took a breath before letting her band start recording the next song. She adjusted her headphones and gave them the signal. Her guitarist started with the guitar again.

**All Too Well by Taylor Swift**

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold_  
_But something about it felt like home somehow_  
_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house_  
_And you still got it in your drawer, even now_

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze_  
_We're singing in the car getting lost upstate_  
_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_  
_And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And that magic's not here no more_  
_And I might be okay_  
_But I'm not fine at all_

_'Cause there we are again, on that little town street_  
_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me_  
_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red_  
_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_  
_Your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team_  
_You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me_

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And there's nothing else I could do_  
_And I forget about you long enough_  
_To forget why I needed to_

_'Cause there we are again, in the middle of the night_  
_We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_  
_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_And maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much_  
_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up_  
_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_  
_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_  
_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_  
_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_  
_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_  
_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_  
_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

**-»«-**

May shut her laptop shut when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" she yelled. She knew if she yelled that they still wouldn't hear them. May ran to the door and opened it. A smile painted on her face when she saw who it was. "Dawn!"

"Hey May!" Dawn said. Dawn dumped her large bag in her house. "Sorry, I brought a big bag. Charlotte really wanted to play dress up with Taylor today."

"Where's Charlotte?" May asked, looking around.

"She's looking at your flower garden," Dawn said. "Hold on, let me go get her." May watched her blunette friend run out the door to the side of the house. "Charlotte Aurora Berlitz! I don't want to see you picking _any _of Aunt May's flowers!" May laughed when she saw Dawn drag her daughter into the house. "Sorry. She picked like two of them."

May waved her hand. "Nah, its fine. Two flowers won't kill the garden."

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "Thank goodness." Dawn and her daughter slipped their shoes off. Dawn gave her a stern look. "Apologize," Dawn said.

"Sorry Aunt May," Charlotte send, hanging her head shamelessly.

"Its fine Charlotte," May said, rubbing her head. "Don't do it again, though. What do you plan to do with the flowers?"

Charlotte beamed. "I want to give them to Taylor! Where is he?"

"He's in his room," May said. Charlotte ran up the stairs. "Wow, every time I look at Charlotte, her looks always remind me of… of him."

"I know," Dawn said. Charlotte had Dawn's pale skin, but had Paul's purple hair and black onyx eyes. She was adorable, she had Dawn's face. "But she's absolutely a cutie. After all, she has my blood." May laughed.

They saw the four year old girl holding a brown haired boy's hand. Charlotte was leading him down the stairs. "What did you bring, Charlotte?" he asked.

"Mommy, I'm bringing it upstairs!" Charlotte said, trying to pick the bag up. She failed and fell over.

"I'll take it," Dawn said, lifting the bag up. "I don't think you and Taylor can do it by yourself, right?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "But I'm going to grow up and become a strong man to protect Mommy from stuff that makes her cry!" Dawn let out a small laugh and May smiled. That was her sweet boy. Dawn brought the bag upstairs with the two young kids.

Dawn walked back upstairs and they heard Taylor yell, "GIRL CLOTHES?"

The blunette laughed. "May, your son is just like you."

"Is he?" May asked. Dawn nodded. "I guess. But he doesn't look like me." As said, Taylor has chestnut brown hair. He had shining emerald green eyes and May's skin color. He had Drew's face. "I love his hair. It's like mine."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why." May glared at her. She shut the door and they walked to May's living room. They took a seat at the couches. "So wanna know something?" Dawn asked.

"What?"

She took a breath. "Misty called me up last night. She told me Paul was yelling at her and Leaf. He was extremely angry. Gary and Ash tried to calm him down, and he threw his phone on the kitchen floor and left the room."

May was quiet. "How many times has it been?"

"I don't know," Dawn said. She gave May and a scared look. "May, I'm scared. He's trying to find me. Luckily I quit singing or else people would be talking about where we are."

"I know," May said. It didn't matter if May quit or not, it's not like her long lost love was trying to find her. May was about to ask her friend what she was going to do, but she didn't think it was time yet. Dawn was hiding her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking. They picked a small town, a town not many people live in. They didn't want to live a large city or Paul would know that they were here. They even moved to another region. "It's okay. We'll sort things out soon."

"But it's been _five years_," Dawn said. "I actually thought he'd get over me..." Dawn couldn't help but feel happy that Paul was still waiting and looking for her. Dawn couldn't get over him either. They were both on each other's minds.

May was still thinking about Drew. She would sometimes dream about him remembering but then waking up and it was all a dream... May shook her head. She can't be thinking about him. She didn't want to be talking about their missing lovers... and neither did Dawn. May ended up changing the subject. "Dawn, you want tea, hot chocolate or lemonade?" May asked, lifting the mood.

"Tea," Dawn said. "Thanks."

"No problem," May said, walking to the kitchen.

"MOMMY! AUNT DAWN!" they heard a boy's voice yell. It was Taylor. May stopped what she was doing and the two women ran up the stairs. When kids yell, scream or sound scared, mothers will stop what they're doing and run to them immediately. May burst the door open.

"What Taylor?" May said.

Taylor turned to look at them. "Look, Charlotte brought a handsome suit for me!" he yelled with a huge smile on his face.

May sighed loudly. Her kid. "Oh that looks very good on you, Tay." Taylor smiled and he went back to playing with Charlotte. They left Taylor's bedroom and Dawn laughed. "I know, Taylor's screams are scary. And nothing even happened!" May said, embarrassed of her kid's actions that caused her best friend to laugh.

"Well it cheered me up," Dawn said, still laughing. "Like the suit he was wearing? I designed it myself." After Dawn quit being a singer, she found a job as a designer. Many people bought her clothes, so she had a lot of money. "All the clothes Charlotte brought was made by me, too."

"Yeah I can tell," May said. "It's good you made something for Taylor! They look extremely cute."

Dawn grinned. "I know. I love it. I hope they get married in the future so we can be sisters!"

"We're pretty much sisters already, huh?" May said, winking. Dawn laughed.

_I hope they get married in the future, too. I also hope they don't have such a sad romance like mine._

**-»«-**

Later that night, Dawn and May finally convinced Charlotte it was time for her to go home. Charlotte was a stubborn one, just like Dawn. In the end, Charlotte fell asleep while Dawn was carrying her down to the main floor. "Sorry she's so much trouble," Dawn said. "Well, I already put my stuff in the car. I'll be going now."

"Bye Dawn!" May said.

"Later May!" Dawn said. May hugged her and Dawn left. She shut the door and Taylor was standing there, waving.

"Why did Charlotte fall asleep, Mama?" Taylor asked. Taylor called May 'Mom', 'Mama' or 'Mommy.' "

"Because it's past yours and her bedtime so she was tired," May said. "Sometimes boys don't feel as tired as girls do."

Taylor frowned. "So that's why boys are stronger than girls?"

"Sometimes," May said, smiling. "Alright, let's wash you up and get you ready for bed!"

"Aww," Taylor whined. "I wanted to play with Legos for a little longer…"

May shook her head. "Nope Taylor, you're going to sleep. No 'buts.'" Taylor pouted and May rolled her eyes. She brought him to the bathroom to get him ready for bed.

Around half an hour later, Taylor was tucked in and sleeping soundly. She kissed his forehead and shut the door quietly. It was already nine thirty. May was feeling quite tired yet. She went to her room and turned on the TV.

"_News for all readers!"_ the speaker in May's favorite news channel said._ "We have a new book from the Maximum Ride series, _School's Out Forever_, are now in stores! And we even have the writer from the series, Andrew Hayden!" _There were cheers in the room. It was Drew's fans from him being a singer, his book fans, and fans who just loved his book.

Drew walked in and waved at everyone. _"Welcome!" _the host said. _"I _cannot _wait to read your book! I loved the first two books. What made you love this book so much, Mr. Hayden?"_

"_Drew is fine," _said Drew. May smiled softly when she saw her ex-lover happy and healthy. _"I love how the characters hate school. I know I hated middle school." _Drew didn't remember high school, so that's why he specifically said middle school. _"There was this girl I liked and she ended up being evil. So that's a hint of one of the minor characters in the story!"_

May frowned. She remembered Drew said that he liked her since middle school. Please don't say Drew's new girlfriend messed up his memories.

"_Ooh there's even some romance!" _the speaker said. _"Are you doing any book signing and meet and greet?"_

Drew nodded. _"Yes I am. I'm traveling to the Unova region next week. First I'm going to Humilau City—"_

May dropped the remote. Drew. Drew was going to Humilau City… the small, tiny city that May currently lived. Well it didn't matter, but to see him again? That would seriously hurt her heart and make her want to die. But if May stayed in her house then she wouldn't see him.

"_What a trip!" _she noticed Drew finished all the places he was going to. _"How long will you be in each city?"_

"_Well I'll be in Humilau City for one and a half months," _Drew said. _"I've been there before with my fiancée and me like that place. It's good for my break. For the other cities, I'll be there for five days."_

"_Will your fiancée be going with you?"_

"_Sadly not. She has work."_

May shut the TV off and she lied on her bed, staring at the white ceiling blankly.

Drew was coming here.

For a month a half.

* * *

**Don't worry May, Drew won't be seeing you, right? Besides, he has no memory of you…**

…**yet.**

**I know this chapter was short; it's the first chapter anyways. (: I'm happy with Dawn and May's children. I made Dawn's daughter's name for fantasy and girlish since its Dawn we're talking about. If you forgot her name, it's Charlotte Aurora Berlitz. It's not Paul's last name! ):**

**May's kid is Taylor Andy Maple. Taylor because well, her songs are like Taylor Swift. Also Tay rhymes with May! Omg work of a genius! Andy is his middle name because Drew's full name is Andrew. Some people named Andrew go by Andy. Bum, bum, bum… and it's also sad Taylor doesn't have Drew's last name. ):**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and hopefully you are, too! **

**This chapter was edited.**

**I'm waiting for you reviews and comments! Don't forget to check out and review _Matched_! Happy 12/12/12, it's the last one of the whole forever we're alive! :o**

**~Citra**


	2. Happy or Not?

HEY LOVELIES. (: I'm really happy with your responses! I'm pretty sure I didn't get any flames… oh for the guest people who didn't read my author's note in the beginning, I did read _Remember the Past_, and this story is inspired by it. Surprise.

Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, alerting and favoriting! Ugh I always accidentally type an 'e' after the 'w' in reviewing… so it's revieweing and that's freaking wrong. LOL.

Alright, chapter two is here! You guys aren't going to like it (because I'm so mean)... but read my author's note at the end when you're done reading, kay? (;

Oh… news: Paul uses some bad language. You learn new things every day.

**Disclaimer: Pokemon shall never lay in my possession.**

* * *

"Leaf, ready to go?" Misty asked. Her blue luggage was zipped tight and it was ready to roll out of the house. Misty played with the house keys and tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry _up_! We have to get the airport in twenty minutes!"

Their plane ride to Humilau City, where May and Dawn lived, was going to take off in two hours. Like always, you need to get there as early as possible. Their plane ride was around five to six hours. It was five in the morning… joy.

"Wait I'm looking for lotion," Leaf yelled. "You know how much lotion we need on the plane. I feel so gross on the plane." Misty heard shuffling noises from her room on the top floor. "Okay, I found it!" Leaf walked down the stairs, dragging her green luggage that had a black-shiny star on it. Leaf had her large carryon bag and a purse. Misty did, too.

"Kay let's go!" Misty said. "I can't wait to see May, the last time we saw her was what, four months ago?"

"I know right?" Leaf slipped her shoes on, and as soon as she did that, her phone rang. "Hold on I have a phone call." Leaf pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"_Leaf? It's Gary."_

"Gary!" Leaf exclaimed. "Yeah, what's up?"

"_Ash and I are already at the airport," _Gary said. _"Also, don't worry. Paul doesn't know we're going. We've kept it all a secret."_

Leaf giggled. "I kind of feel bad for him. He has to be alone by himself for like two months."

"_Or more," _Gary pointed out. _"Okay, we're going through security and stuff, we'll see you later."_

"Alright," Leaf said. "I love you."

"_Love you too," _Gary said. They hung up.

Misty smiled when she saw the extremely happy Leaf shove her phone back in her pocket. Who wouldn't be happy when their boyfriend says 'I love you?' "Let's g—" Leaf said, snapping out from her happy moment. She swung the door open and gasped.

Misty looked outside as well, and her jaw dropped. She was shocked as _hell_. Both of them were. "Oh my gosh."

It was Paul.

There was a silence and Paul glared at them. You can guess a grumpy Paul would be _way _grumpier at five AM. "Where the fuck are you guys going?" he asked. He dared using swear words on the two women.

The twenty one year old brunette blinked. "Breakfast," she said blankly. Misty elbowed Leaf. That was a terrible lie.

"You're going for breakfast with some luggage at five in the morning?" Paul questioned. He snickered. "Yeah right. That's believable."

Misty threw him a glare right back. "Dude, we have our own life. We do things that you may have never heard of."

Paul banged the wall. He was frustrated. "God! Can't you guys give me _one _shitty hint of where Dawn is? That's _all _I _fucking need!" _he sounded outrageously angry.

It was like this every time he asked where Dawn was the first time. Paul and her would talk on the phone the first few weeks Dawn left, and she'd always say she couldn't meet up with him. Paul sensed that something was off. He went to the four girl's mansion, and he found that only Misty and Leaf occupied the mansion. Paul wasn't that surprised that May left, but for his girl to leave as well? Without telling him a _word _at all?

"Get out," Leaf mumbled.

Paul's glare stayed put. "What?"

"_Get out!" _Leaf screamed. She started pushing out the door, but he didn't budge. Not an inch, nor a centimeter.

"Tell me where you're going," he commanded.

Why would Dawn pick this sort of man? "Somewhere you don't know," Misty said.

Paul remembered every time someone would answer like that, Dawn would say "Tell me something I don't know" sarcastically, referring her own song. Paul was getting more and _more _frustrated thinking about his cheerful girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend. He doesn't even know if they broke up or not. "God!" he yelled again. "What the _bloody hell _did I do wrong!? It's been _five fucking years_; can't you just tell me _something _about her?"

He needed answers.

He needed answers before he breaks down even more.

"Why don't you find her yourself?" Leaf asked, her voice rising and rising.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Paul yelled.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Gee, even though she's an ex-singer, they still talk about where they see her shop and stuff. Maybe if you kept up with pop news, you'd know!" Paul didn't care about that stuff, and he doubted they'd mention Dawn. What was he thinking? "Now get out, we've got places to go."

"Let's exit from door number two," Leaf suggested. Misty nodded and shoved the purple haired man out and they slammed the door, locking it.

_Women._

**-»«-**

May opened the door to the preschool's room. "May!" the teacher, Ms. Kelly, greeted. She had a warm smile as always. "Are you here to pick up Taylor and Charlotte?"

"Yeah," May said. "Actually, Dawn is coming to pick Charlotte up and then we're taking them out to eat dinner. Do you mind if I stay here for a while until she comes?"

"Of course, that's not a problem!" Ms. Kelly said. "In fact, how about you play with the kids for a while? Look how happy they are to see you…"

"Aww I feel touched," she said. Ms. Kelly laughed and May opened the gate.

"Mom!" Taylor said. The other kids yelled her name in happiness, and May played with them for a few minutes. The door opened again and Dawn was here. "Aunt Dawn is here!"

May stood up. "Dawn!" she said. "You're finally here."

"Hey, I'm only what, five minutes late?" Dawn said. May shrugged. "Charlotte my cutie, let's go!" Charlotte was so happy to see her mom, and she ran to her, trying to climb over the gate. Dawn shook her head disapprovingly. "No Charlotte, not like that. You know how to get out more ladylike."

Charlotte pouted. "Ms. Kelly, can you help me open the door?"

Ms. Kelly laughed. "Of course Charlotte!" she opened the door and the purple haired child ran to hug Dawn's legs. "She's adorable. She gets cuter every day."

Dawn grinned and picked the girl up. "Thank you!" Dawn said. "Your children will be adorable as well." May walked past the gates, holding Taylor's hand. "Well Ms. Kelly, thanks for today as well. Charlotte, what do you say?"

"Thank you Ms. Kelly," Charlotte said.

May looked at Taylor. "Thanks Ms. Kelly," Taylor said.

They left the preschool and Taylor looked at May. "Mom, won't you carry me, too?" he asked. He was jealous of Charlotte, was comfortably carried by Dawn. "I'm tired."

"Not now, Taylor," May said.

"May, where's your car?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"I walked here," May replied. "I figured since we're going together, we should just take one car so we're together." May shrugged. "Besides, it only takes like fifteen minutes to walk here."

Charlotte looked down at Taylor. "Taylor, don't ask Aunt May to carry you because she walked here! She's very tired so you shouldn't ask her anymore!" Taylor nodded, acting strong. "Mommy, if you're tired I can walk."

"I'm fine Charlotte," Dawn said. "And here's the car!" Dawn had a light blue Koenigsegg CCXR, and it was for five people. There was the driver's seat, the passenger's seat, then three available seats in the back. Charlotte's booster seat was in the back seat. "Wait, I have another booster seat in the trunk."

"I know," May said. Dawn rolled her eyes and opened the trunk.

Minutes later, they were all strapped in and ready to roll. "I found a place we can eat," Dawn said. "My secretary recommended it to me. It's Italian Rose Garden, and apparently it has a five star rating."

May nodded. "Well let's see if Italian Rose Garden deserves those five stars."

**-»«-**

Drew sat in his car, checking his email on his phone. His car was parked on Alexis's, his fiancée, driveway. He was rechecking his schedule, and he found it was great that he was at Humilau City for two months. His friends will be joining him. Alexis wasn't though, but he thinks he could live with it.

He climbed out of his car and pulled out the golden keys from his pocket. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off. "Hey I stopped by," Drew said, tossing his jacked on a hook that was nailed on the wall. Alexis was sitting on the couch, typing her fingers away on the silver laptop.

"Hey Drew," she said, not looking up from her laptop. "How was work?"

Drew shrugged. "It was fine. My next book's summary and ideas are due in a month so I have to get going."

"Aren't you busy?" Alexis said, still not looking away from the laptop. "And you're touring tomorrow. Where are you heading first again?" Alexis is an orthodontist, and she works six to eight hours ago. Sometimes she doesn't go to work if there aren't a lot of people, or if the other doctors say they're staying longer.

"Humilau City," Drew said. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of warm coffee. He glanced at the flower vase and saw roses…

"_Why do you always give me roses Drew?" _

He blinked.

Imagining things again.

"Why'd you stop by, Drew?" Alexis asked. "You should have called me first."

"Just thought you wanted to see me," he looked over at her, but she wasn't looking. "And _I _wanted to see you."

Alexis smiled and _finally _shut her laptop. "Aww you're so sweet!" She ran to Drew and hugged him from behind.

"_Drew, you're so sweet, but extremely _arrogant _and _stupid _and the same freaking time!"_

"Uh," Drew said. "Yeah, aren't I?"

Every day, he gets at least three visuals from the past. He doesn't know it's the past though, just random imagined voices. They were all the same voice. Drew usually heard them when he was around Alexis… at some time in life he just thought it was Alexis. He also assumed that it was Alexis back when they were a little younger since their voices were slightly different.

He thought wrong.

**-»«-**

Dawn blinked and frowned. She dropped her fork unconsciously. "Dawn?" May said. Charlotte climbed off of her chair to pick up the dropped fork. "What happened?"

"No," Dawn said. "It's nothing." Charlotte held out the fork to Dawn and she smiled. "Thanks sweetie! You're always mommy's favorite helper."

"I'm mommy's only favorite helper, too," Charlotte said in a proud voice. "Taylor, do you help your mom too?" May and Dawn watched their children babble about helping and playing. It was always Charlotte who started the conversations, she was the talkative one. Just like her mom.

May looked back at her blunette friend. "Hey, what's up? You spaced out back there."

"I thought I felt something weird," Dawn said. "Whatever, it was just a weird feeling. People get it time to time, huh?"

"I guess?" May said uncertainly. "If you have something to say, I'm always listening, kay?"

"That rhymed," Dawn pointed out. "And okay. Thanks, May." May nodded and said 'no problem' to her friend.

Dawn looked out the window. She somehow waited for Paul to appear, unwillingly, saying, "You're late," or "You're early," or "Where are we going this time?" He was always not happy to go. What was there to say?

That was Paul.

After their early dinner, Charlotte started begging Dawn to take her out to a playground with Taylor and May. "No," Dawn said. "I have to work at home, and you have piano lessons tonight remember?"

"Mom I don't wanna take piano anymore!" Charlotte complained. "I want to do flute!"

"You're too small to play the flute," Dawn said. "I'll let you when you're ten years old. But right now piano is your top priority."

"What's pietity?" Charlotte asked, failing to say the word. May laughed. "Why is Aunt May laughing?"

Dawn laughed as well. "Who knows, Charlotte? Let's get in the car and drop May and Taylor off at their house, okay?"

"Instead of playing piano can I play at Aunt May's house?" Charlotte continued to ask.

"Mommy, how come Charlotte talks more than I do?" Taylor asked, tugging on May's shirt. Dawn and May burst out laughing at the question. "Charlotte, you talk a lot."

"But Ms. Kelly said I am good and special when I talk," Charlotte said.

May knew Charlotte got that from Dawn, anyone who knew Dawn well would know that. Even Paul would know that… he'd probably get so annoyed to have Dawn and a mini version of her. Dawn was partly scared if Paul would know like Charlotte because of that…

The blunette unlocked the car and she and May strapped their children into the back seats. They climbed into the car and started their way to May's house. "Are you tired?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," May replied.

"You're lucky," Dawn said. "When you get home you can just play with Taylor and then go to sleep. On the other hand, I have to work."

"You're the one who wanted to be a fashion designer," May said. "Oh, did you design our outfits for our concert with Misty and Leaf this weekend?"

Dawn gasped. "Looks like I'll be having an all-nighter tonight…"

May laughed. "You can leave Charlotte at my house tonight if you want. You probably have to concentrate hard, and Charlotte is such a handful."

"Taylor, what does handful mean?" Charlotte asked the brunette boy.

"Your hands are full?" Taylor suggested unknowingly.

Charlotte frowned and looked at her hands. "But I'm not holding anything."

"Then my mommy is wrong," he said.

They laughed. "Yeah, I'll do that," Dawn said. "Charlotte." Charlotte looked up. "Tonight Mommy has to work very hard, so I'm giving you a special gift. You get to play with Taylor tonight and sleepover!"

Charlotte laughed in glee. "Taylor did you hear that? Did you hear that? I'm so happy!" Taylor smiled and they started to discuss what to play tonight.

"Well they're happy," May said to Dawn.

"Aren't they?" Dawn said. "Sorry, you have some of Charlotte's clothes though right?" Sometimes Dawn left some behind just in case they stay over. May would stay over at Dawn's house sometimes, too, so Dawn has some of Taylor's clothes at her place.

"Yeah I probably do," May said. "I'm somehow not sure of letting Charlotte sleep in Taylor's room…"

"They're four, May," Dawn said bluntly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" May exclaimed. She blushed. "I mean, they might be playing secretly and they won't get some sleep."

"They'll sleep eventually, I'm sure of it," Dawn said, winking. _I wonder if Paul would let Charlotte sleep in Taylor's room…_

_If Paul was here, maybe he'd be taking care of Charlotte. He'd probably be complaining why I had to have this job… maybe he'd just make Charlotte watch TV so he can do his own stuff. Maybe Paul would actually do some father-daughter activities with her?_

"Dawn it's a red light!" May yelled, and Dawn gasped and hit the break. The car stopped sharply, and a car honked at her. "Geez, Dawn! What are you doing? Don't space out while driving!"

"Sorry," Dawn said quietly.

May looked at her and sighed. May kind of knew what she was thinking.

They both missed they beloved ones.

* * *

**There's really not much to say. ): it's pretty sad. Drew's all comfortable in his new world, Alexis has him all to herself, Paul's growing furious, Dawn is scared, May is sad, Taylor has no idea what's happening, and… Drew's hiding himself from me because he's going to be in the next chapter a lot.**

**Yep, he's scared. I'm going to be so mean to you in the next chapter, Drew…**

**Sorry it was short. ): next chapter will be longer! (:**

**But you know, if you want the next chapter out soon, you have to review! I was extremely shocked and surprised with the amount of reviews you guys threw at me… I love you guys.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you guys get lots of happiness from those presents under your Christmas tree. I'll have a contestshipping oneshot out soon.**

**Review, check out **_**Matched **_**and vote on my poll!**

**~Citra**


	3. Come Back and Find Me

You're all amazing. You guys know why right? You gave me an amazing amount of reviews and I love you guys. (8 Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting the story and/or favoriting me! I'm so glad you guys like it!

IT'S SAD. I KNOW IT'S A SAD STORY...

Guess what? I just learned if you click on the cover of the story it'll show it bigger so you can actually see it! Wait maybe you knew that already… well I didn't. (x

**Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever… own Pokemon, ever!**

* * *

"May Maple and her friend Dawn Berlitz live in Humilau City," Brianna said. "Also, Maple is a host family, but only accepts families under certain circumstances. She doesn't accept fans living in her home, or people who just aren't her preference. Actually, they don't know she's a host family, only the mayor knows."

Alexis was in one of the living rooms in Brianna's large mansion. Or _one of _Brianna's mansions. Yes, she has many. Her parents are extremely successful people of many businesses. Laura was there, too. "What else?" Alexis asked.

"Maple has a kid," the short hair brunette said. "It's a boy, he's four years old and his name is Taylor. Dawn has a kid too; it's a girl, four years old named Charlotte." A month ago, Alexis had asked Brianna to send a spy to watch May for two weeks. More like, Alexis forced, commanded and ordered the woman to do it.

"Is that all the damn spy got?" Alexis yelled, glaring at the spy who was standing up straight by the door. He flinched. He was already scared of the red haired woman. Alexis put a lock of straight hair behind her ear. "Tell me what else he got."

"Maple is single," Brianna said. "She doesn't want to be in a relationship—"

Alexis slammed her hands on the desk. "He only got shit! Send him out again!"

"I can't Alexis," Brianna said. "It's illegal to keep staring at someone for no particular reason. Black mailing is also illegal, there are cyber police now."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis if you keep acting like that the security will force you out," Brianna said. "It's not my fault. No matter how much I pay him the company won't allow it." Alexis settled down. "Why do you need to know so much about her?"

"Because if Drew is going there for more than a month, there is a chance he will run into May Maple," Alexis said. "And what if she shows stuff from their past and Drew remembers? I'm_ not _letting that happen."

Brianna sighed. "Why don't you just go with him?"

"I have work," Alexis said. "And I hate plane rides. They make me feel gross."

"And looking at people's teeth and cleaning their gross braces isn't?" Laura asked.

Alexis glared at the green haired girl. "Sorry," Laura apologized quickly.

"So what are you going to do?" Brianna asked. Alexis sat there, thinking. "I have a meeting today so you guys have to go soon."

"Can't we just stay here?" Laura asked.

"No," Brianna said. "When there are meetings, guests are not allowed."

Alexis groaned. "I'm outta here." The woman left the room and a maid escorted her out the mansion.

"What a bitch," Laura said. "I hope we weren't like that five years ago."

"We were," Brianna said. "We were. I hate doing these things to her."

Brianna was being blackmailed by Alexis. Brianna changed and no longer aimed for Drew, but rather supports him and doesn't flirt with him anymore. Brianna has many arranged marriage partners in line but still hasn't chosen. She's still not sure…

Ivy and Maggie moved somewhere for their university and matured as well. They have no care for Paul and Ash anymore. It seems only Alexis is still thinking of a plan to keep Drew with her forever. "I hate this," Laura said. "We need to do something about her."

"Not yet," Brianna said. "When the time is right."

"I wish we can get May and them to help," Laura grumbled. "And what's with that? 'When the time is right?' Bri, you sound like a monk."

"How rude," she said. "But at least I'm smart. I'm going to take over all my daddy's businesses once he lets me. I'm so glad I'm an only child."

"But having an older sister is fun you know," Laura said, grinning. "She's the one who got me my boyfriend."

Brianna thought for a moment. "Rebecca?"

"Yeah," Laura said. "Rebecca brings me shopping to and sometimes pays for me."

"Okay there are pros and cons," Brianna said. "A pro for being an only child is getting to take over the businesses… and I don't have to worry about my future at all."

"We only have to worry about Alexis," Laura said.

These two were waiting for the perfect time to strike at Alexis.

**-»«-**

May's doorbell rang and she grinned. "Dawn!" she yelled. "They're here!"

Dawn stopped whatever she was doing and ran to the door with May. They felt like they were little again. Dawn swung the door open and screamed. "MISTY! LEAF!" the two girls ran in, and there were hug attacks.

"Wait guys," May said. "The kids are sleeping…"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Dawn said, laughing.

"You're such a great mother," Leaf said to Dawn sarcastically.

Dawn glared. "Hey! I'm a wonderful mother."

"Let's talk in my basement," May said. "Come on." They followed May down the stairs and it was big, and there was a guitar, Dawn had brought her bass, a grand piano and drums.

"It's been such a long time since I saw you guys!" Dawn exclaimed. "Where are your boyfriends?"

"They went out to eat," Leaf said. "They said they didn't want to join our 'girl talk.'" They all laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to join their 'boy talk.'"

"If boys do have them," May pointed out. Leaf shrugged.

Dawn sat down on the sofa. "What about Paul."

"He's not coming, just as we promised," Misty said. "So don't worry about him." Dawn smiled.

"Misty check out these drums I got," May said. "I bought them just for you."

"Aw how nice of you," Misty said, going to the drums immediately. "Woah, these are so cool. Can you play them, May?"

"No," May said, laughing. "Still messing with the piano. You go on that one Leaf."

"Yep," Leaf said, taking a seat at the piano. "So let's start practicing for tomorrow."

Dawn pouted. "I want to talk about life though!"

"We skyped last night and talked about though," Misty said.

"Right…" Dawn said. "But _still_." Leaf and Misty glared at Dawn while May just tuned her guitar. "Okay fine! Geez, we'll do that later."

"Good," Leaf said. "Our concert is tomorrow, you know."

Misty waited for everyone to take their spots. "Kay, let's start with the first song of the order we made.

**-»«-**

Drew opened the door to the City Hall and saw many, many, many people. He went to the main office, just as his manager told him to do so. He told the first person there that he was meeting with someone named John Andrews for a tour.

"John," the mayor's secretary said, knocking on his door. "You mentioned you wanted to tour Andrew Hayden around the city?"

"Yes Nicole," the mayor, John Andrews, said. He stood up and followed his secretary to wherever Drew was. He was at the front office on the main floor. "Thank you, Nicole." He turned to Drew. "Why hello there, Mr. Andrew Hayden. My name is John Andrews, just call me John, I'm the mayor of Humilau City." John held out his hand.

Drew shook it. "Hello John. Just call me Drew. I'll be in your care today." John laughed. John was in his late forties and was a huge fan of Drew's books.

"Let's start the tour," John said. "Let's go in my car. Come on." Drew followed him out of the building. "I'll drive you to the center of the city first. It'll take about five minutes and then we'll start walking."

Drew just nodded. He didn't like meeting new people sometimes, and to top it off his manager went to his brother-in-law's place, ditching him. Drew thought it be weird to come with him. _What an irresponsible manager. _Now he's all alone with the mayor. That's awkward.

They drove for the next few minutes and Drew listened to John speak and talk and ramble on about stuff Drew had no care about. The twenty two year old man sighed in relief when the mayor parked the car. He stepped out once John did.

_This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right_

"Oh that's right," John said. "There's a concert today. Why don't we stop by and see that? I can get us backstage passes."

"You can do that?" Drew asked, surprised.

"I'm the mayor," John said. "Plus I'm friends with the performers." Not performers, singers. "Follow me." Drew followed him and they went through the back door.

"Mr. Andrews!" a guard said. "Welcome!"

John nodded. "Hello, I'm giving this man a tour right now."

"This place is off limits for outsiders," another guard said.

The previous guard whispered, "Mr. Andrews is good friends with May Maple and Dawn Berlitz. We should allow him in." They gave the two staff passes and let them through.

_That was easy, _Drew thought. "I forgot to ask," John said. "Do you like these things?"

"It's fine, let's watch," Drew said. "Do _you _like watching concerts?"

"I did say I'm friends with May Maple, right?" John said. "So it's fun watching your friend perform."

"I guess," Drew said. They went to the staff balcony and watched the four girls.

"Thank you so much!" May yelled. Drew's eyes widened when he saw her. He remembered May went to visit him five years ago at the hospital… what else, though? "That was _State of Grace_, a song that will come out in my new album soon! I'm still working on it though."

Drew looked at Misty who he had met before. Drew is friends with Ash who is Misty's boyfriend. He also met Gary and Leaf, but he has not met the blue haired singer or May Maple. "Next is a song I wrote!" Leaf said. "Ready?"

**Advice by Christina Grimmie**

**Leaf: **_Don't look down  
Cause it's easy  
Your falling from force  
Just letting it take nature's course  
And picking it up when it's over_

_Don't be afraid_  
_Cause the chances are there for the take_  
_But treasure the choices you make_  
_And know when you must take it slower_

**Leaf/May harmony: **_You may think you've had it rough  
And try to give it up  
But when you think you're stuck  
Just go another way_

**Leaf: **_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all, love is all you'll need_

**Dawn: **_Don't be rushed  
Cause hurrying causes mistakes  
And make sure to give more than take  
Cause sharing yourself brings you closer_

**Misty/May harmony: **_You may think you've had it rough  
And try to give it up  
But when you think you're stuck  
Just go another way_

**Leaf: **_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all you'll need_

_Feel with all your senses_  
_Make sure to let them know defenses_  
_It's just one way to make you see_  
_Love is all, love is all you'll need_

_Ooh hoo_  
_Ooh woah hoh_

_Take a chance now, cause it's easy_  
_Take a chance now, for you and me_  
_Take a chance now, you can reach it_  
_Take a chance for me_

**All: **_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all you'll need_

**Leaf: **_Feel with all your senses  
Make sure to let down your defenses  
It's just one way to make you see  
Love is all, love is all you'll need_

_Love is all you'll need_  
_Love is all_  
_Love is all_  
_Love is all you'll need_

"Next is my song," Dawn said. "I wrote it for P—" she stopped. "I wrote it for someone who used to be close to me."

Misty glanced at Dawn who had a sad expression. _"Are you okay?" _she asked, only in Dawn's ear shot.

Dawn nodded. "Let's start."

**Find Me by Christina Grimmie**

**Dawn: **_I know something's bound to change __**(May: **__change__**)**__  
And I know I have been to blame __**(May: **__to blame__**)**__  
Washing away this era of madness won't come and spread no sane __**(May: **__spread no sane__**)**__  
'Cause I've been waiting watching and praying for you to go insane...  
I've been..._

_Calling out, come on out and find me_  
_'cause I've been waiting my turn_

_**(May: **__my turn__**)**__  
Pressure's on  
Now your heart is beating  
To the sound of my name  
And I say  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Come on out and find me  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Pressure's on now_

_Feeling the fire burning the thought of calling back your name_  
_Maybe it's all different because I cease to play your game_

**Dawn/Leaf harmony: **_Forget the footsteps  
Forward and take one back  
Pray that you're secure, hey  
So now you're prying,  
Open the binding  
_**Dawn: **_I'm what you're looking for_

_Calling out, come on out and find me_  
_'cause I've been waiting my turn_

_**(May: **__my turn__**)**__  
Pressure's on  
Now your heart is beating  
To the sound of my name  
And I say  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Come on out and find me  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Pressure's on now_

_This civil smile_  
_It won't get you, yeah, anywhere anymore._  
_Anymore,_  
_Anymore,_  
_Anymore._

_Calling out, come on out and find me  
'cause I've been waiting my turn __**(May: **__my turn__**)**__  
Pressure's on  
Now your heart is beating  
To the sound of my name  
And I say  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Come on out and find me  
_**All: **_Find me __**(Dawn: **__oooooh__**)**__  
Find me  
_**Dawn: **_Pressure's on now_

_Calling out, come on out and find me_  
_'cause I've been waiting my turn_  
_Pressure's on_  
_Now your heart is beating_  
_To the sound of my name,_  
_Come on out and find me._

**-»«-**

Not to anyone's surprise, it was on TV.

Paul was watching it, and he glared the whole time Dawn was singing.

"This is not a game, Dawn," Paul said.

_I'm going to find you._

**-»«-**

"Kay, next is a mash-up by Leaf and I!" Misty said. "We used a lot of songs. One was a song that is going to be released in May's album. You probably won't catch it though."

**Locked Out of Heaven Mash-up by Megan Nicole, Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider**

**Leaf: **_I never had much faith in love or miracles  
I never wanna put my heart on the line  
_**Misty: **_Ooooh but swimming in your water is something spiritual  
And I'm born again every time you spend the night_

**Leaf: **_Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
_**Misty: **_And it show-ow-ow-ows  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**All: **_You make feel like  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
_**Leaf: **_There's nothing I can really say  
_**Both: **_Yeah yeah_

**Leaf: **_You make feel like  
_**Misty: **_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_You make feel like  
_**Both: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
So I'll be on my way_

**Misty: **_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
_**Leaf: **_You said "Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light __**(Misty: **__see the light__**)**__  
And right there is where I wanna stay."_

**Misty: **_Which way is right, which way is wrong  
_**Leaf: **_How do I say that I need to move on?  
And it show-ow-ow-ows  
_**Both: **_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**All: **_You make feel like  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
_**Leaf: **_There's nothing I can really say  
_**Both: **_Yeah yeah_

**Leaf: **_You make feel like  
_**Misty: **_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_You make feel like  
_**Both: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
So I'll be on my way_

**Misty: **_All I need is a beauty and a beat  
(__**Leaf :**__I feel a heartbeat)  
To make my life complete  
_**Both: **_Yeah_

**All: **_You make feel like  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
_**Leaf: **_There's nothing I can really say  
_**Both: **_Yeah yeah_

**Leaf: **_You make feel like  
_**Misty: **_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
_**Leaf: **_I am just too close to love you  
_**Misty: **_You make feel like  
_**Both: **_I've been locked out of heaven  
So I'll be on my way_

_Oooh all I need is a beauty and a beat_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

"Now I'm going to sing one of my old songs," May said. "This song I wrote because he wasn't in my heart, but now he's not in my world at all. I never wanted him to leave, everything was an accident. Everything went wrong. I never imagined he'd actually leave me." May took a deep breath. "This is _Come Back… Be Here!" _

**Come Back… Be Here by Taylor Swift**

**May: **_You said it in a simple way,  
4 AM, the second day,  
How strange that I don't know you at all.  
Stumbled through the long goodbye,  
One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
Right when I was just about to fall_

**Leaf: **_I told myself don't get attached,  
But in my mind I play it back,  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

**May: **_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

**Leaf: **_The delicate beginning rush,  
The feeling you can know so much,  
Without knowing anything at all.  
And now that I can put this down,  
If I had known what I'd known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant._

**May: **_Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

**Leaf: **_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

**May: **_I guess you're in London today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
_**Leaf: **_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

**May: **_New York... be here.  
But you're in London and I break down,  
'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

The band stopped and they clapped. The audience clapped as well, watching May sing as if she was about to break down to tears.

**May/Leaf harmony: **_This is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,  
And I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I don't wanna miss you like this._  
_Come back... be here._  
_Come back... be here._

**-»«-**

"They were amazing, weren't they?" John said to Drew.

"Yeah," Drew said. "May Maple's last song was touching."

John nodded in agreement. "May Maple actually lives here with Dawn Berlitz. They've been singers for quite some time." He looked at the stuff Drew signed up to tour for. "Time for a place you need to stay… oh I know a great place."

"Where?" Drew asked.

John smiled. "I'll keep it a secret. She hosts families, but there are circumstances about who she stays. But you are fine. I know."

They entered John's car. "I'm sorry that took over our whole tour. Shall I bring you to some places first? I'll also take you out for dinner; my treat."

"That would be great," Drew said. "Thank you."

**-»«-**

"Evelyn!" May exclaimed when she opened the door to her house. "I love you. You're a great babysitter."

Evelyn Yang is May's friend. They met in this city, so they've been friends for nearly five years already. Evelyn is twenty-one, just like May. "I know you love me," Evelyn joked. "And hey Dawn. How was the concert?"

"It was perfect!" Dawn exclaimed. "But I'm so tired. I'll pick up Charlotte and go home. I won't stay over today."

"Charlotte fell on the sofa," Evelyn said. "And Taylor is in his room looking at picture books. What an educated kid." Dawn entered the house and picked up Charlotte.

"Taylor likes reading," May said. "Funny because I don't."

"Well I'll be going," Dawn whispered. "See you later."

"See you later, Dawn," they both said. "Good work today Dawn," May added. Dawn smiled and walked to her car quickly. "Do you want to stay over, Evelyn?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Cory's waiting for me at home." Cory is Evelyn's husband. "And I have school tomorrow, so it's best if I go home."

"Alright," May said. "Again, thanks a lot." They bid their goodbyes and Evelyn left the house. May locked the door and went up to Taylor's room. "Taylor I'm home."

"Hi Mom," Taylor said. "You look pretty."

"Aww thanks," May said, hugging her son. "Oh, I'm a little dirty, so I won't hug you. Did Aunt Evelyn help you shower already?" Taylor nodded. "Did you brush your teeth too?" Taylor nodded. "Kay, then let's go to bed!"

Taylor gasped. "No! I don't wanna sleep yet!"

"Taylor it's an hour past your bedtime," May said.

"I don't wanna sleep yet though," Taylor said. "Let's play a game first."

"No Taylor," May said harshly.

Taylor pouted. "Please Mommy?" he hugged her. "You're the most wonderful person ever and I love you!" May giggled. If Taylor wanted to get something May wouldn't give him, he'd tell May how much he loves her and how wonderful she is. May thought it was funny.

The doorbell rang and May stood up. "It might be Dawn or Evelyn," May said. "You can read and play for fifteen more minutes. Then it's bed time and no complaining."

"I love you Mom," Taylor said again, continuing to look at his books. May just sighed and left his bedroom. She went to the front door and opened it.

"May," John greeted. "Sorry I didn't call you ahead of time. I forgot my cell phone."

"Good evening Mr. Andrews," May greeted. "What brings you here?" She let him inside.

"You know how you told me you're available to host a family the other day?" John asked. May nodded. "I'm so sorry it's sudden, but can he stay here? He'll be here for a month or two."

May looked overwhelmed. She was overwhelmed. "Yeah sure that's not a problem," May said. "Is he with you?"

"He is," John said. "We were touring the city today and we watched the last part of your concert. Then we ate dinner and picked up his luggage in my office. He's getting it now."

"What's his name?" May asked, waiting for him to say it.

"I'll introduce you when he comes in," John said. "Can I take my shoes off?"

"Sure," May said. "Go ahead and take a seat in the living room. I'll wait for him here."

John nodded. "Thanks a lot." He went where May said to go to, and May leaned against the wall, waiting for the guest to come in.

She saw a figure dragging his luggage to the front.

May gasped as he came closer, his figure showing from the darkness outside.

"D—" she started.

May stopped. It couldn't be him. She waited for him to get closer.

No.

"Drew?"

* * *

**I know I'm such a bad author… but that's why you love me (jk).**

**Actually, I was thinking of doing something EVILLER but I didn't do that. LOL.**

**Hey look it's more than 4000 words! But that's only because of the songs. I also hope the chapter didn't go by to fast. :c**

**Wow, my third update this week. Amazing right? NEW YEARS GAVE ME SOME ENERGY! No, that's a lie. It's just I have to start my homework so I should get fanfiction out of my way for now. (:**

**Things you should do: one, check out **_**Matched**_**. Actually, that's optional. Second, vote on my poll! Third, review. Fourth, review. Fifth, review. Sixth, review the chapters you haven't already…**

**That's right, it's about reviewing. Nope that's a lie too.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you all soon! (;**

**~Citra**


	4. It Is What It Is

Hey there, long time no update!

Yeah, so I was in the middle of writing _Matched _but I flipped the table because I had a writer's block. Screw it.

Thanks for reviewing and reading guys! (: I assumed some of you voted on my poll, too, and guess what, I have 58 votes on my poll. That's right, _58_. Isn't that amazing?

But you guys are amazing, too. As always.

And wasn't Paul creepy in that chapter? After I wrote the last sentence he was featured in, I was like, "Omg… why are you so creepy Paul?" But then again I thought the mayor was even creepier… you know, as in happy and jolly and friendly kind of creepy. *cough* MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER *cough*

Chapter fouuuuurrrrrr!

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own pokemon. You wish. Nope, kidding.**

* * *

"This will be your room," May said. She opened the door to the guest room. "I'm sorry; I would have prepared more if I knew you were coming ahead of time."

Drew shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for coming so suddenly. But thank you for letting me stay." He put his suitcase next to the bed. "Ms. Maple, I—"

"Please call me May," May said, interrupting him. She gasped. "Sorry for interrupting." May hated this. She hated acting all formal towards him. It should be yelling and arguing but having fun, too. And him coming here… she didn't know whether to hate it or love it. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I just had dinner," Drew said. "Thanks, though."

"Mom!" May gasped when her son yelled out to her. May turned around. "Who's that?"

"He'll be staying here for a while," May said. "Taylor, remember I told you we host families sometimes? This time he'll be staying here."

"What's his name?" Taylor asked.

May smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Taylor? You're being awfully rude."

"Sorry," he said. Drew chuckled and squatted down to the four year old's level. "Hi I'm Taylor Maple and I'm four years old." He held out four fingers. "Who are you?"

"No Taylor, you say 'what's your name?'" May corrected.

"What's your name?" Taylor repeated.

Drew chuckled again. "I'm Drew Hayden, nice to meet you." He held out his hand but Taylor didn't notice. Instead he said,

"Mom, he kinda looks like me!"

May gave him a blank look and Drew looked very surprised. "Taylor, it's time for you to sleep. You're all ready, so I'll tuck you in. Come on." Taylor sighed and followed his mom to his room.

Drew had to agree.

Taylor looked like him.

**-»«-**

_The next day_

The next morning, May knew she had to be cautious of everything she does. Drew was here.

May put the picture of him that was lying on her desk away. She tucked it in her drawer. If Drew were to see it, what would she do? What would _he _do?

Misty, Dawn and Leaf are supposed to arrive at her house. May gasped. She forgot to tell them last night that Drew suddenly came over—

_Ding dong_

May walked to the front door and swung the door open, and there revealed her three best friends and Charlotte. "Aunt May!" Charlotte exclaimed, running to hug the brunette. "Where's Taylor? Where's Taylor?"

She laughed at the little girl's extreme excitement. "Taylor's still asleep," May answered softly. "You can wake him up if you wa—" the purple haired girl was already on her way to Taylor's room.

"That girl is so adorable," Leaf gushed as she walked in the house.

Dawn grinned. "Of course she is. She's _my _daughter." They laughed.

But May didn't laugh. She still felt tense because of the green haired man's presence, even though he wasn't around her at the moment. "What's up May?" Misty asked. "Tired?"

"I guess," May said. _Because of so many reasons she's tired. _"Do you guys want some melon bread? I made some yesterday before the concert but I forgot to bring some."

"Yes!" Leaf said. "I love that stuff."

"Especially the ones May makes," Misty agreed.

"What?" May laughed. "You guys are so nice. Here, I'll bring the snacks to the basement." _I'll bring you guys to the basement so you won't have to see Drew. _

"Where's your basement again?" Leaf asked.

Dawn gave her a 'seriously' look. "There's a door that leads to the stairs by the kitchen."

"Right," Leaf said. Before they could even make it to the door, Drew came rushing down to the kitchen.

"May, I have a meeting today so can I have something to eat quickly?" Drew asked. He looked up and saw May with three shocked girls. He looked surprised. "Oh, we have guests. Excuse me."

"No, Drew, it's okay," May said. "There's some bread over here."

"DREW?" Leaf and Dawn yelled.

Drew looked up, startled. "Oh it's the two famous singers Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz. Not to mention Misty Waterflower. I'm glad you know me, nice to meet you." Misty's jaw dropped. "I'd love to sit and chat but I really have to go."

"What is he doing here?" Leaf whispered to May.

"I'll explain later," May said.

Misty frowned. She couldn't just stand there. "Drew, do you remember anything at all?"

"_Misty!_" May said.

"What?" she said. "May, we should at least ask."

Drew doesn't know Misty, Leaf or Dawn, nor does he know Ash, Gary or Paul. He did know the three girls were famous and successful singers, but never met them in person. He didn't know that he was once best friends with them all. "This is the first time we've met," Drew said. "Sorry, I may have forgotten you in the past if he ever did meet. I lost my memory five years ago. Have we met?"

Dawn and Leaf exchanged sad glances. "I might have gotten the wrong person," Misty said calmly. "Sorry. Go on." Drew bid his goodbyes and left the house with bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Bye," May said.

Misty turned to her. "May, why is he here? I get you host families but you could've declined him! You're going to go through so much—"

"It's fine," May said, cutting her off.

"What do you mean it's fine?" Misty said.

"I've already moved on," May said. "It's useless going after him when he's not mine. He's someone else's now."

Dawn crossed her arms across her chest. "If you did move on, why do you keep everything Drew gave you? For instance, that necklace you're wearing."

May clasped the necklace immediately. "This is like a good luck charm. That's different."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Then what about this?" She took May's wallet that was lying on the kitchen counter. She opened it and there revealed a picture or her and Drew.

May blinked. "That—" She stopped. She inhaled deeply and covered her face with her hands. "Stop."

May finally cried. It really did hurt. For five years, she's been wishing and dreaming _one day _when she sees him again, he'll remember everything and wanted her back. But when he finally did come back, he's engaged, happy, moved on and knows nothing about her. She was just another somebody who didn't concern him.

It would be better to not have seen him at all.

"Hey, May?" Leaf said. May didn't reply, she continued to cry quietly. "Guys, you idiots! You know what she's going through."

"We just don't want her to give up on him," Dawn said.

"But what if he never remembers?" Leaf exclaimed. "What if he never remembers? The doctor did say he'll probably never get his memories back. You heard him. And you're telling her not to give up? Give me a break."

"If Gary forgot about you, would you give up?" Misty asked. "And if there was a five percent chance he'll remember you, won't you try?"

"Stop it guys," May said. "This is useless. He's forgotten and that's that. I can't do anything."

_It is what it is._

**-»«-**

May felt sick the next day.

Not as in sick like a fever, but sick as in _lovesick. _It was all Drew's fault. It was wonderful that it gave her hell lot of inspirations for her songs, but still, it hurt her heart.

May walked past his room and saw him typing a hundred words per minute on his laptop.

_I wish I could run to you. Even when I don't, I almost do._

Well, she got inspiration for her song.

**-»«-**

"Charlotte and Taylor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

All the kids in Charlotte and Taylor's class were chanting it. They all stopped, since they didn't know the rest.

Until another kid said, "Sucking his thumb! Peeing his pants! Doing the hokey-pokey dance!" They all laughed at what the kid, Niko, said.

Charlotte burst into tears and Taylor hugged her. "Charlotte, it's okay," he said. They were playing in the playground and funny how they were chanting a playground song.

"Aww look the prince is taking care of the crying and scared princess!" Niko yelled. The kids laughed again. "Now you should give her a kiss, right?"

"Niko!" Ms. Kelly said sternly. "Go inside and sit in the think-about-it chair. Everyone else, go back inside, too! This is not funny or appropriate." All the kids went inside with the teacher assistant, but they were still laughing at what happened.

"Charlotte, don't cry anymore," Ms. Kelly said. "It's going to be okay, alright?"

"Why do they say that every day?" Taylor asked. "Because Charlotte and I don't have a baby so I don't get it."

Ms. Kelly smiled. "They say it because you two love each other."

"I love Taylor so that means people are going to make fun of me?" Charlotte asked.

"They're jealous," Taylor said.

Ms. Kelly was surprised Taylor knew that word. Actually, Taylor had a pretty big vocabulary compared to other four year olds. "Taylor, do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Taylor said. "My mom sang it in one of her songs and she told me what it means."

"Ms. Kelly," the teacher assistant called. "May Maple is here to pick Taylor and Charlotte up."

She gasped. "That's right. May's picking them up early today." Ms. Kelly turned to look at the kids. "Did you hear that? You get to go home right now!"

Taylor sighed. "Aww I wanted to teach Niko and his friends a lesson."

"Why?" the purple haired teacher asked as they walked back inside the preschool building. "That's not nice."

"But they were mean to Charlotte which is not nicer," Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor!" May said when she saw her son. "Let's go home! We're going to the spaghetti factory with Charlotte today!" Charlotte and Taylor ran up to the May and hugged her. "Charlotte? What's wrong? You look like you were crying."

"She was, Mommy," Taylor said. He whispered, "There were kids being mean to her."

"Uh oh," May said. "Charlotte, if you tell your mom that she'll do something about it, okay? So don't forget to tell her."

Ms. Kelly laughed. "May, won't Dawn kill the kid's mother? Our preschool's reputation might fall."

May smirked. "No it won't Kelly. Because my kid goes here your preschool will forever be successful."

"Say what you want," she said, laughing again. "But when you leave…"

"Ah who cares," May said. "Okay well we'll be going!"

"Oh wait," Ms. Kelly said. She pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is the list of events, so mark your calendar!"

May took and it and folded it. She dropped it in her bag. "Thanks."

Taylor stood on a stool and stuck his tongue out at Niko who was still in the corner. "Haha Niko, I'm going to a spaghetti place! I'm also leaving early and _you _are sitting in the corner thinking about all the bad things you did!"

"Taylor," May said. She laughed anyways. "Okay say bye to Ms. Kelly and we'll be on our way!"

"Bye Ms. Kelly!" the two four year olds said.

**-»«-**

_At Drew's meeting_

"So where are you staying?" one of Drew's manager's coworker asked. There were about eight people with him eating lunch together.

"May Maple's house," Drew said. "She hosts families."

They all went quiet. Every one of them was aware that Drew had lost their memory. They were also very aware that he had dated May before the accident. "What?" Drew asked when he noticed the heavy mood.

One of his friends coughed. "Did she mention anything?"

"Mention anything about what?" Drew asked.

"About knowing you?" another said.

Drew frowned. "No. Why would she? This is only the second time we've met."

"What do you mean?" the same guy said.

"When I was in the hospital and I just go out of my coma, she visited me," Drew said. "I was with Alexis that time. May left almost immediately."

"Oh."

Drew felt something fishy. They were hiding something from him. "Why are you guys asking?" he asked. "Do you guys know something about my lost memory?"

"_Don't you dare tell Drew about his past. Only I can."_

The voice of Alexis rang through their head.

"No, we don't," they said.

**-»«-**

_That night_

"Uncle Drew, want to play checkers with me?" Taylor asked. "Or do you wanna play Pictionary?"

"Which one do you like better?" Drew asked.

"I like Pictionary but Mom won't let me use it when it's already night," Taylor said. "Do you think its night?"

Drew nodded. "It's black outside and it's past six, so its night."

"Aww," Taylor pouted. "Then let's play checkers!"

"You know how to play checkers?" Drew asked, surprised.

"I do!" Taylor said.

"Wow, when I was four I knew how to play checkers but no one else did," Drew said. "We've got a lot in common, Taylor."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah! My mom said that my dad was very good at checkers and other board games. She said that he learned most of them when he was younger."

Drew was interested. He knew that May's husband—or whatever—didn't live with them. As said, he was interested, and wanted to know why. Maybe he can get it out of her son… "What else do you know about your dad? He sounds like a cool guy."

"I bet he is!" Taylor said. "He used to be a singer and he had a cool voice. He was also one of the smartest guys in school; he passed every test with a one hundred! It's really amazing."

"Do you know his name?" Drew asked.

"No," Taylor said. "But I do know what he looks like. He has green eyes like mine."

"Does he have brown hair like you, too?" he asked.

Taylor shook his head. "No, he has—"

"Taylor," May said, cutting him off as soon as she could. "Charlotte is on the phone, she wants to speak with you."

"Oooh!" Taylor said, running to the phone. He grabbed it from her hands. "Hey Charlotte, what's up?"

"Who's Charlotte?" Drew asked.

"Dawn Berlitz's daughter," May answered. "Taylor and her have been friends since they were in diapers." Drew nodded. "So what were you and Taylor talking about?"

May heard their conversation. She just wanted to know how he would answer. "Taylor was talking about how cool his dad is," Drew answered smoothly. Drew didn't want her to know that he was trying to know about him. That would be rude.

She already knew though. "Oh, I see," she said. "Well, if you would excuse me." May turned her heels and was about to head for where Taylor was.

"Wait, May," Drew said.

She stopped.

"I forgot to ask," he said. "Have we met?"

May froze completely. She didn't turn around to look at him, what if she had am extremely shocked face? There's no way she would let him see that. "What are you talking about?" she said.

"I was asking if we knew each other," Drew said. "Sorry for asking you so suddenly. I always ask that to people if…" he stopped. He was going to say, '_if they were first shocked when they saw me, and if others ask more about what happened when he or she saw him._' Drew could tell that when she first saw him she was shocked. It could have been because the Drew Hayden, a famous author, was at her house, though. He just wanted to clarify.

"If what?" May said.

"Nevermind that," Drew said. "I lost my memory because of an accident."

May inhaled sharply after he said that. "Accident…" she murmured under her breath. She hated that word.

Drew nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Do we know each other?"

"No," May said. "We don't, this is the first time we've met." Her hands were trembling as she said those words. What she really wanted to say was, '_Yes we know each other. I was your lover for so many years. I still love you and I want you to come back to me and I'll help you remember everything…' _

"Turn around and tell me again," Drew said. _I can see you shaking._

"Why?" May said. "We don't know each other. This—"

"MOM!" Taylor yelled. "I'm done!"

"Coming Taylor!" May said. She went to him immediately. Thank god Taylor was there, he just saved her.

Drew watched her walk away. He sighed.

_She knows something. May Maple, what are you hiding?_

* * *

**I know that this scene was a like LeafxGreenx3's, but what can I say? This was inspired by it! At least there wasn't any word for word copying, I hate it when people do that. In general I hate plagiarizing. **

**& sorry if it was rushed (the second scene).**

**Sorry for the late update! Luckily there was a day off from school so I could type this chapter. (: woohoo! **

**I was originally going to update **_**Matched **_**but sadly I got a writer's block. At least you guys got your chapter!**

**Okay tata! Don't forget to review and vote on my poll.**

**We shall talk very soon,**

**~Citra**


	5. Spotted Fault

Okay, yes, I know you are all wondering where I poofed to… naw, who care where I went?

I was going to write a Valentine's Day oneshot, but because my stupid laptop broke down, I couldn't. It's fixed now though, thanks Dad!

Over a hundred reviews with four chapters? And it's not a dream. As always, you guys are amazing. I tend to do this… let's give a shout out to **BlueBlackFantasy **for being my 100th review! I do this for every 100 reviews. (: I wonder how many shout outs I'll get for this story.

Everything is sad, I know… but hey, I tried to update as soon as possible, okay?

All your questions shall be answered as the story continues!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon's not mine!**

* * *

Leaf stared at her boyfriend. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of their hotel room, tapping away on his cell phone. She sat on the bed that was closer to him.

"Gary, what are you doing tomorrow evening?" Leaf asked.

Gary looked up from his phone and turned it off immediately. "Uh," he said, hesitating. "I'm going out with some friends. What about you?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow," Leaf said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Who are you going with? And where?"

He hesitated again. "I'm going to the movies with my guy friends."

"Really?" Leaf said, laughing. "You're going out with _friends_tomorrow? That's hilarious!"

"Hilarious?" Gary repeated. "I have friends like you, Leaf." Gary dropped his phone in his back pocket and stood up.

"No, I mean it's funny you'd rather hang out with friends than me," Leaf said. "It must be a great movie. I guess I'll hang out with Misty and them tomorrow."

Gary nodded. "Have fun. Tell me where you go, okay?" Leaf nodded and slumped down on the bed. He stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He walked there and opened the door, pulling out his phone. There was a notification of an unread message:

_Great! Tomorrow night at six thirty, okay? I guess we can watch the Lion King movie… alright see you! xoxo – Carly_

**-»«-**

Drew typed the next chapter at an amazing rate of a hundred twenty words per minute. He groaned and leaned back; he had a writer's block. He was tired, but he had to have the next chapter finished in two days. Drew was stressed.

He turned his phone on for a second to check for unread texts, but there were none. Alexis hasn't contacted him in three days. Maybe she's been so caught up in work. He wanted to see her and ask how she was doing, but they were too far away. "I should call her," Drew muttered. He put his head down and rested his head against his hands.

A delicious aroma entered his room. His head flew up and his feet walked him towards the kitchen.

Drew walked in and the delicious smell was of course in there. May was placing their dinner, spaghetti, meatballs, and breadsticks, on the table. "That looks good," Drew commented on her cooking.

May smiled. "Do you like Italian food?" Drew nodded. She sighed. "Thank goodness; I was going to ask you if you liked it or not, but I was already in the middle of cooking it." She said it completely sheepishly, making him smile in amusement.

"When can we dig in?" Drew asked.

"After Taylor is done reading his book," May said. "He'll probably be done in a few minutes. While he's doing that, I'm going to set the table up. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"I can help," the green haired man volunteered. "I can get the cups."

"No, it's fine," May insisted. "I can do it. It's just three people."

"But I don't want you doing all the work, May." May stared at him and he stared back. It was a three minute staring contest, and eventually, Drew won.

May sighed. "Fine, you do the silverware."

"Let me do the plates," Drew said. "I can do the labor."

May let out a light laugh. "Labor?" she repeated. "Drew, it's not heavy. I can do it." Drew ignored her and was already pulling plates out of the cupboard.

After he set the plates up, and glanced at May and frowned. Drew put his hand against her forehead and May backed away quickly. "What?" May said. _You almost made my heart burst from an attack._

"You were just standing there with a beet red face," Drew stated. "I was checking if you had a fever. Do you want to go rest?"

"No, I'm fine," May said. Drew had a skeptical look. She had to get away from his as soon as possible. "Taylor! Dinner is ready!"

"Okay, Mom!" Taylor yelled, jumping of the couch and running to the dining room.

May escaped from Drew and grabbed some silverware out of the drawer. She set it down and took a seat.

He's so sly. Drew doesn't know how much…

…how much May still loves him.

And May didn't know either.

**-»«-**

After dinner, Taylor saw something that piqued his interests. He started jumping to reach it. It was above the fireplace, no way he could reach it.

"What's up, Taylor?" Drew asked.

"That," Taylor said. "The brown square. I need it."

"What do you need it for?" he asked.

"For special things," Taylor answered.

Drew chuckled and reached out for the "brown square." He took a good look at it. It was a picture frame and there was a ripped up picture that was taped back together.

It was a picture of May with a guy with green hair. His arm was around her, and they looked like the happiest people ever.

"Nevermind, I don't want it," Taylor said. "I thought it was a secret toy." He walked away and found other toys to mess with.

"Oh," Drew said.

_"Let's take a picture!"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"Why do you want to take a picture so badly?"_

_"So whenever I miss you, I can look at this and think about you."_

_"But I'm always going to be with you, so what does it matter?"_

_"Drew, you're cheese."_

_"You mean cheesy."_

He blinked.

Drew sighed and set the picture frame back where it was set.

**-»«-**

Reggie rang the doorbell to his younger brother's house. No one opened the door and Reggie rang it once more. After a few minutes, Reggie snickered. "Paulie, don't forget your brother has spare keys I stole from you." He took his keys out and opened the door.

He slipped his shoes off and shut the door. Reggie walked to Paul's room and opened the door slowly and quietly. There was his brother, Paul, looking at the latest pop news about Dawn Berlitz online.

"Paul."

Paul shut his laptop closed immediately. "Reggie," he snarled. "Ring the doorbell."

"I _did_," he said. "Twice."

Paul just grumbled, refusing to argue anymore. Also, he didn't know how long his brother was watching him look at Dawn. He didn't want to be known as some 'creeper.' "Why are you here, Reggie?" Paul asked.

Reggie smirked. "Well, you'll be happy to hear this. My sister-in-law had tickets to a concert in Humilau City, but she has to go somewhere that time so she gave them to my wife. So, I asked if I could have them."

"You go to concerts?" Paul asked in amusement.

"No," he said. "This is for you."

"I don't have time for concerts," Paul said. Reggie forced him to take the ticket anyways.

_The BERLITZ Tour._

Paul's eyes widened when he read the headline of the ticket. "Reggie," he said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," he muttered.

**-»«-**

Misty scribbled lyrics in her notebook and crossed it out.

"I can't think of anything," she said.

Ash walked in his hotel room and waved his phone in front of Misty's face. Misty grabbed his hand to hold still. It was a text.

_Dear friends and family,_

_You've been invited to a wedding of the beautiful couple:_

_Mr. Andrew Hayden and Ms. Alexis Beatrix_

_Please join their special day on June 4__th__ in the Rose Chapel in Aspertia Town._

She frowned. "A wedding invitation?"

"Drew invited me," Ash said. "We can't get the invite by mail since we're at a hotel, so he just texted it. It's the exact same as the paper copy invite. He's getting married to Alexis in June… so in a month."

A month?" the redhead screamed.

Ash rubbed his ears. "Mist, talk a little quieter, will ya?" He slouched down on the nearby bed and hit the reply button. "I'm going to tell him that we're going." He tapped away and hit the send button.

"I am calling May right now," Misty said, taking her phone out. She probably wasn't invited because Alexis is aware that May was Drew's girlfriend, not her, so she wouldn't invite the brunette. But Drew could have invited her. That's a possibility. Misty stared at May's contact and was about to call her.

"No," Ash said. She stopped. "What are you going to say? Instead of making May have a heart attack and depressed, think of a plan or something first."

"A plan," Misty said thoughtfully. "Wow Ash, I didn't know you were that daring. Are you suggesting to ruin Drew and Alexis's wedding?"

He shrugged. "I don't like Alexis. Drew's marrying the wrong girl."

"It's technically not Drew's fault," Misty pointed out. "Alexis is the one who messed up his memories. Seriously, what a bitch."

"But he's still marrying the wrong girl," Ash said. Alexis, who told Drew that he was dating her before he had surgery, is going to marry him. Alexis, who is trying to ruin May's life, is going to marry him. There's no way Ash and Misty would allow them to get married.

"Sounds like a song," Misty said.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to start singing a random tune?"

"Don't worry, I won't be the one writing it," she said. Misty leaned back on the leather couch, wondering what May would do when she hears about Drew's wedding. Would she burst into tears in front of him?

Ash laughed. "I already called Gary. He's says he's going out but Leaf will be here soon."

"Why isn't Leaf going with Gary?" Misty asked. They go everywhere together. Of course you would be curious of Gary was going somewhere without Leaf. "Maybe Leaf wants to hang out with _me _instead of Gary."

"Probably," Ash joked. "Gary's going out with his guy friends so it'd probably be awkward for Leaf."

"That makes sense," Misty said. "I'll call Dawn."

"Great, now I'll have to be surrounded by women," Ash said.

"Alright, I won't invite Dawn over," Misty said. "Happy?"

He turned his head away. "I actually thought today would just be the two of us, but Leaf just has to come over…"

Misty smiled. "I didn't know you were this selfish, Ash."

Ash refused to let Misty see his blushing cheeks. He put his hand over her eyes and he inched his face closer to her's. Now she was blushing. Ash kissed her ever so softly, and Misty wrapped her arms around—

_Knock, knock, knock_

Ash quickly backed away and Misty gasped. "Damn you Leaf," Misty muttered.

"We'll have to continue this later," Ash said. He winked and Misty rolled her eyes. "I'll get the door."

"Why, aren't you such a gentlemen," Misty said. Ash chuckled and opened the door.

"Hey Ashy boy," Leaf greeted, picking up the nickname her boyfriend always said.

Ash sighed. "Hey Leaf. Can you not call me that? Gary saying that is more than enough."

"Sorry, it's kind of a habit," Leaf said, stepping in the hotel room and slipping her shoes off. Ash sighed again and Leaf laughed. "Alright, Ash, I'll stop. There, happy?"

"Sure," Ash said.

"Misty!" Leaf exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's been a whole day!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm going to buy some stuff to eat, okay?" Ash said.

"No!" Misty said. "Stay."

"I'd rather not join your girl talk," Ash said. He could tell that they were going to be talking about girl things, like May's feelings, Dawn's feelings, what they should do to get back together. That would be one of the most awkward situations for him. "I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

Misty sighed. "Okay, bye Ash."

"Won't you give him a goodbye kiss?" Leaf teased. Misty glared at her and Ash smirked. He would love to have Misty give him a kiss. Misty waited for Ash to leave, but he never did. She sighed and walked over to him and pecked his cheek. Leaf clapped. "How adorable."

"Yeah, adorable," Misty muttered. She opened the door and shoved him out. "Bye Ash!"

She slammed the door and Ash laughed.

_She's so cute._

**-»«-**

After minutes of chatting, Misty's phone buzzed. "A text," she said.

"Who is it from?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know," Misty said. "They told me to check this news article."

"Is it a real news site?" she asked.

Misty nodded. "Yeah… holy crap, it's about Gary." Leaf frowned and Misty loaded the given webpage. Leaf looked over Misty's shoulder and waited for the website to finish loading. Leaf and Misty's eyes widened at the headline:

_GARY OAK SPOTTED GETTING CLOSE WITH LILA MODEL, CARLY GRAY, IN HUMILAU CITY_

And the whole page flashed with pictures of them together, taken not too long ago.

"Is this real?" Misty asked. "This was probably from a long time ago."

Leaf sucked in some air and whispered, "No, he was wearing that outfit today."

"Didn't he say he was going out with his guy friends?" Misty asked, her voice raising. Leaf nodded. "No way! Is he cheating!" There were pictures of them sitting together watching the latest movie "The Lion King." They were sharing popcorn and talking to each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Misty shut her phone off and laughed. "It's not true, Leaf. He wouldn't cheat on you." Leaf didn't respond and Misty turned to look at her.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Leaf," Misty said.

Leaf shook her head and Misty quickly hugged her, letting Leaf cry on her shoulder. "It's not true, Leaf!"

"It is!" Leaf said. "Why would he lie to me?"

_Why would he?_

* * *

**ACTION!**

**Omg, that's a song by the cutest Korean band ever, Nu'est! I love BIG BANG, too, but I love Nu'est equally. Don't take Ren, okay? He's mine.**

**My dad said he'll let me take Korean lessons on Saturday! (: yay! I don't know when I'll start, maybe this September. Who knows?**

**Well, you guys wouldn't care. I bet you're pulling out all possible weapons to shoot Gary and scream 'why?' But then again, you're secretly laughing because this incident happened to Justin Bieber. Oh snap.**

**And Paul's coming! Woot! Reggie is creepy.**

**Unfortunately, there wasn't that much contestshipping as I expected, but there will be. (: this is a contestshipping story after all. Also, sorry it was a little short. ): a lot happened though. The beginning was rushed but I couldn't find a way to fix it... yeah I was about to break my laptop again. Pfft.**

**Okay, review! I love reading your guys' reviews so much, they make me smile. **

**I'll talk to you guys soon!**

**~Citra**


	6. Sad Anger

Oh, joy. My favorite font (high tower text) is gone. But I found another one I like. It's Perpetua.

The best thing happened two days ago!

My laptop lost all its data.

Seriously? I had half of _Matched_, a new oneshot, and the beginning scene of _Your Love _written!

I can't believe I made some stupid errors in the previous chapter. But hey, I'm too lazy to go back and edit them LOL. The scene where Ash shows Misty the wedding invitation, there are the stupidest errors ever. What the hell.

Whatever, let's start this chapter. Looks like the next chapter of _Matched _will be delayed due to my annoyance.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hello, this is the Stay Glam Personalized Dress Studio. May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to order dresses for my wedding," Alexis said. "May you send me to the designer?"

"Of course. Please hold."

Alexis put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table. She was excited to marry Drew, the guy she's been chasing after forever. All obstacles, like May, were gone, but she couldn't argue with Drew about _not _inviting Ash and Gary. Obviously if Ash and Gary are invited, then Misty and Leaf were to come, too. Alexis knew Misty and Leaf didn't approve of her marriage with Drew.

But Alexis is going to show them how worthy she is. She's certain she's going to look magnificent, the party's going to be gleaming, and she and Drew will look like a king and queen who are absolutely in love.

"Hello, this is Ms. Berlitz, one of the studio's designers. May I help you?" The phone stopped playing music and a voice came in. Alexis was too busy to hear who it was.

Alexis picked the phone up and said, "Yes, this is Alexis Beatrix. I would like to order dresses for my wedding."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Oh, okay. Would you like to tell me your designs, send them via email, or just talk out what requirements you'd like and leave the designing to me?"

"The last option," Alexis answered.

"Sounds great," Ms. Berlitz, or Dawn, said. "When do you want the dresses by? What is the maximum cost total?"

"I would like them by May thirtieth. Honestly, I don't care how much the total is. I'm sorry if it's too early for five dresses to be made."

"Not a problem," Dawn said. "Our studio is known for dresses being made quickly. Let's discuss the bride's dress. What color and design are you wishing?"

"A white dress, red roses, red sash, and some diamonds or jewels somewhere," she said.

"Kay, let me jot that down." Dawn was surprised that Alexis was _so stupid _to let Dawn design her wedding dress. Dawn was totally _not _going to let Alexis have a beautiful and outstanding dress. "Anything else?"

"Four bride's maids dresses," Alexis said. "I want them all to be red and knee high. The design is up to you, just let it somehow be relevant to the bride's dress."

"Thank you; please email me you and your bride's maids' measurements by next Wednesday. My email is…"

**-»«-**

Dawn shut the phone off and gasped. "Holy crap!" she yelled. "Is that woman stupid or what?" Dawn immediately dialed Misty's number.

"Hello?"

"MIST!" Dawn yelled, nearly on the top of her lungs. "Oh em gee, you _cannot _believe what just happened. It's amazing. So amazing."

"What?" Misty asked.

"Alexis called my company to order dresses for her wedding," Dawn squealed. "And I'm going to design her dresses. Same with her bride's maids' dresses! I'm so excited."

Misty was confused about Dawn's excitement. Misty would be disgusted. "Why are you so excited? This is Alexis' wedding we're talking about here."

"I know."

"Don't tell me…"

Dawn giggled. "Oh, don't you worry, Misty. I'm going to create the most _horrifying _dress for her. It'll be the most ugliest dress ever."

"I like that plan," Misty said. "But wouldn't Drew be angry with us? I don't mind Alexis hating us, but Drew hating us is ehh, not so good."

"That's because we're going to make Drew remember May before the wedding," Dawn said. "That is our top priority."

"We only have a month!" Misty exclaimed.

Dawn smiled. "Well, with Drew living with May and stuff, I'm sure we'll manage. Come on, Mist. Have we ever failed?"

"You failed almost every test in school."

"Okay, I'm talking about life," Dawn said. "Won't you cooperate with me? I'll ask Leaf, too."

"We haven't seen or talked to Leaf since," Misty paused, "that incident." It's been two days since the incident; they don't know what Leaf is doing. They decided to give her some space.

"Yeah, it's a little hard to approach her right now," Dawn said.

Misty sighed. "Let's talk to her face-to-face this afternoon. Are you going to tell May, too?"

"Umm," she said. "I don't know."

"Consider it," Misty advised. "At least tell her some things. Just don't tell her we're going to get Drew to remember everything. She's going to beat us up and—"

"I know," Dawn said, laughing. "Misty, I have to go. Charlotte is hungry, she's been complaining this whole time."

"I'm so glad I don't have children yet," Misty said. "Bye, take care."

Dawn giggled. "You, too, Misty."

**-»«-**

Leaf had locked herself in her hotel room, refusing to let Gary in. But Gary hasn't even stepped foot into the hotel. Leaf hasn't seen him. _He's probably with that stupid model, _Leaf thought to herself, glaring at the floor.

She was sitting in her room, writing songs about how sad and angry she was at Gary. You really can't expect anything less from a singer. "He won't even call me!" Leaf yelled to no one. Misty and Dawn told her it wasn't true. They insisted… but he's not here to tell her that. What's there to believe?

She grabbed her untouched phone. She gasped.

_My phone was off._

Quickly, Leaf switched it on and it slowly turned on. But there was a picture saying she had to charge it appeared. She was disappointed but charged it as fast as she could.

Leaf stared at the phone as it restarted. It started buzzing and making 'missed call' notifications. They all read: missed call from Gary Oak. There were also texts.

Leaf was about to open a text, but then her phone buzzed.

Gary was calling.

She clicked the accept button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Leaf?" Gary said.

"Yes, Gary?" Leaf said, surprised.

"Thank God," he said, sounding relieved. "You finally picked up. I was so worried… why didn't you pick up my calls or replied to my messages? I called you so many times."

"Sorry, my phone was off," she said. "I didn't notice until a few minutes ago. But I'm the worried one; where are you?"

"My manager locked me in his hotel and he won't let me get out," Gary said.

Leaf frowned. "Why?"

"Paparazzi are trying to eat me," he said. "Literally."

She can't let him make her smile. She was angry, but why is he acting like nothing happened? "Gary, come to our hotel room immediately."

"I can't," Gary said. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I'll go over to see you then," Leaf said. "Where does he live?"

"You can't go out either," he said. "The paparazzi will eat you, too."

"Why?" Leaf said. "What's going on? What happened?" Leaf knew what happened. She just wanted to know what he said.

"You don't know?" Gary said.

Leaf bit her lip. "Know what?"

He hesitated. "I was out with some girl and people thought I was dating her or something."

"Liar!" Leaf yelled, almost immediately. "I saw pictures, Gary! I saw them! I can't believe you!"

"What?" Gary said. "No! Leaf, wai—"

Leaf jabbed the 'end' button, shut her phone off, and threw it across the room. She wiped her face with her hand, only to find that she was crying buckets of tears.

_I don't want to see him now…_

**-»«-**

Paul stared at the ticket. The concert took place in Humilau City. But he thought it was strange because he was sure they had a concert there not too long ago. _Oh. That was a concert with her friends. This one is just hers. _

He went online to buy plane tickets to Humilau City. Luckily money wasn't a problem for him.

**-»«-**

"Good morning, May," Drew greeted the next day. She gasped and ran back in her room. "That was a nice greeting of yours."

"Why are you up so early?" May asked. She was in her pajamas, her hair was a mess, and she still hadn't washed her face. She would never let the Drew now see such an appearance.

"My fiancée called," Drew said. "Her time is two hours ahead of ours. I don't think she knew that it was early for us." Drew smirked; May still wouldn't come out of her room. "I'll go downstairs, so don't mind me."

May blushed. "Um, okay," she stuttered.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Drew said. "Want me to make breakfast? You have to go out today, correct?"

"No, no," May said. "I'll make it. Taylor is picky in the morning; it'll be troublesome for you."

"Alright then," Drew said.

May quickly changed her clothes and got herself ready. She woke Taylor up and helped him get ready. "Mom, your face is red. Are you sick?"

"No, honey," May said. "I washed my face with hot water on accident." She was lying, but her son believed her anyways. "Taylor, play for while, okay? I'm going to go make breakfast. When I call you, come down immediately. We have to leave the house as soon as possible."

"Do you have some work stuff to do?" Taylor asked.

May nodded. "That's right." She stood up and walked downstairs. May quickly cracked some eggs and started scrambling them. May looked around and saw him staring outside the window. "Drew? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his daydreaming. "Yeah, I was thinking."

"About…"

"My fiancée is taking things a little too quickly," Drew said. "She wants the wedding in a month which is really soon. I can't do anything about it now, she already sent out the invitations."

May scrambled the eggs faster. "Oh, when is it?"

"June fourth," he said. "I also have a lot of work this month, and I can't see her. She really isn't too good and setting up events."

"Can't you talk it through with her?" May asked.

He sighed. "Can't." Drew glanced over at her and smirked. "May, your eggs look more than ready."

"Whoops," she said.

"You were daydreaming this time," he teased. "Want me to get the frying pan out?"

"If you want," May said.

Minutes later, the eggs were ready along with a few sausages that Drew had heated. Drew took a seat. "May," Drew said. "Before you get Taylor, can we talk a little?"

"Sure…" May said, also taking a seat.

She stared at the delicious looking eggs, waiting for Drew to talk. Somehow she felt as if she should be… cautious. "You look scared," Drew said. "Am I that scary?" He was saying it in a playful way, and May shook her head from side to side quickly. "I just wanted to ask about Taylor's father. What happened—or, where is he?"

_Nothing happened to him. If you want to know where he is, he's right in front of him. It's you… _Why is he asking? What made him so curious? The words that he just said made her feel nervous. She can't tell him. Also, May can't escape this time, it's nearly impossible. If May did tell him that he was his father, he'd probably think she was crazy or he'd laugh it off. "No, you don't have to know. It's a long story that will trouble you."

Drew frowned. "What—"

"Taylor! Come down and eat breakfast!"

She somehow managed to escape.

**-»«-**

Paul somehow got a ticket that would bring him to Humilau tomorrow.

He was getting ready by packing his suitcase, and he accidentally turned on the TV with his foot. There was news, or pop news, and Dawn was on the screen, live.

"_Today we meet Dawn Berlitz in Humilau City walking home with a little girl… let's go confront her about it!"_

Paul narrowed his eyes. The TV has captured his attention completely.

"_Dawn Berlitz!" _a reported said, stopping her. She turned around, her face surprised. Paul assumed she was trying to be in disguised since she was wearing sunglasses. _"We just saw you walk out of that preschool nearby. Who's this girl?"_

"_Hi!" _the girl in Dawn's arm said. _"I'm Charlotte!"_

"_Excuse me, but I really have to be going," _the blunette said. Paul really wanted to punch the reporters, but he couldn't. But he also wanted to know who that girl is.

"_This won't take long. We just want to know who the girl is."_

"_I just told you!" _Charlotte exclaimed. _"I'm Charlotte Berlitz!"_

Paul's eyes widened, as well as the reporter's. _"Berlitz… you're Dawn's daughter?"_

"_Am I your daughter, mom?" _Charlotte asked.

The reporter turned to look at the camera man. _"And it looks like Dawn had to take a break from the music industry because she was pregnant with this girl, Charlotte! Who's the man? Why'd Dawn decide to keep her? Is Dawn dating? What's her relationship status? We will find the answer—hey!" _Dawn had Charlotte in her arms and was running away from them as fast as she could.

Paul had to admit the girl looked like Dawn.

_Dawn was pregnant? _

Paul needed answers directly from her.

* * *

**Ooh! I have a lot of contestshipping ideas for the next chapter. (: you guys are going to love it.**

**I actually really like this font, which is surprising. I haven't found a font I like since High Tower Text, which I discovered more than a year ago. LOL, I'm the type who sticks to one font. Well if it's for like headings I use fancy fonts. If you use fancy fonts to write a chapter it gets really irritating, oh my gosh, no joke.**

**Tomorrow I'm out of the house all day because of piano contests! Omg… time to die… I should go practice now.**

**I'll also be doing homework on Sunday :o spring break went too fast. If I have time I'll write the next chapter of whatever. (:**

**Tata then!**

**~Citra**


	7. If Only You'd Listen

Aren't I a horrible person?

I left a note on my profile, I don't know if any of you guys saw it.

I was really sad because I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 6 than the usual number of reviews I get. I was like, "Aww is no one reading anymore?" But then I got a bunch of anonymous reviews and PMs. That made me happier. I hope that you can update the previous chapter if you haven't yet.

Also, due to lack of interest, I've decided to put _Matched _on hiatus.

I watched that _What, Where, When, Wynaut _or something episode (my little brother was watching it), and I was like, "OMG there needs to be extreme contestshipping in this episode." LMAO kiddinggggg.

Let's get rolling to chapter 7!

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ash's loyalty to Pikachu—wait, um, Pikachu's loyalty to Ash.**

* * *

_Dawn was pregnant?_

Paul needed answers directly from her.

Even though Dawn's concert at Humilau City wasn't in weeks, he needed to see her as soon as possible. He couldn't even think straight, which was not him at all. Paul walked to the storage and grabbed his suitcase and stuffed anything he needed inside.

In the end, his luggage was a mess. It's not like he was ever good with folding clothes or putting things away.

His house has been a mess lately. His head has been filled with his stupid, troublesome girl—ex-girlfriend.

Then he remembered. He had Drew's number, and he is at Humilau City. Also, May will probably cross roads with him. He took out his phone and dialed "Green hair" from his contact list.

"Hello?"

"It's Paul," he said.

"Oh hey Paul," Drew greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Hey, you're at Humilau, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Paul ignored his question. "Did you meet May Maple?"

"Yeah, why?"

He ignored his question again. "Did you meet Dawn Berlitz?"

"Yeah, why?" Drew said for the third time. "Hey man, answer me, alright? I ask questions for a reason. I'm also answering your questions."

"Whatever," Paul said. "Do you know much about her?"

"Are you her secret fan?" Drew asked, amused. "And I guess. I see her like once a week since I'm staying at May's house. Those two are best friends, I swear."

There was a silence. "Paul you still there?" Drew said.

"Is she single?"

Drew laughed. "Um, what? Did you fall in love with her?"

He fell in love a long time ago. "Just answer me, man."

"She is," Drew said. "I believe so. She has a kid though. Maybe she's divorced or she had sex without protection. Who knows, I don't know her story."

"Alright that's all. Bye."

Drew smirked. "Wait, Paul," Drew said before Paul hit the 'end' button. "I should tell you that Dawn works at a fashion studio named _Stay Glam Personalized Dress Studio_."

"Why would I need to know that?"

"I don't know. You can always call them and ask to speak to Dawn Berlitz. No fans know she works under that studio."

Paul knew what Drew was doing. "Whatever," Paul said. He couldn't admit he was thankful that Drew told him that. "Bye."

**-»«-**

"Misty!"

She jerked around at the direction of the voice. It was Gary, and her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Kay hear me out at least," Gary said. "I didn't cheat on Leaf, alright? She won't let me see her. She's locked me out of our hotel room, I've been staying over at Carly's—"

Misty cut him off. "Carly?" she repeated. "And who the hell is that, your second girlfriend?"

"What?" Gary said. "No! I said hear me—"

"Ugh shut up you ugly…" she stopped to think of an insult, "thing. I don't even wanna hear it. Get out of my sight. You're disgusting."

"Shut up and listen!" Gary yelled.

"SECURITY!" Misty yelled. Gary was shocked and Misty ran off to Leaf's room just like that.

Gary was hell of pissed. No security came out either. He swore, he was not cheating on Leaf at all.

If only Leaf could just listen to what he has to say.

**-»«-**

Gary had left the hotel, not daring to go back. If he did go back, Misty would call security, and media would wonder what happened to his head.

"Why's she so mad?" he mumbled to himself. He thought it was because of Carly, but Gary didn't think that Leaf was the kind of girl who would be upset with him without hearing the actual reason. Looks like she is, and she won't even talk or look at him.

Frustrated, Gary turned back to the hotel. He didn't care if Misty was going to yell at him. He didn't care if Leaf was going to ignore him or not want to talk to him.

He didn't want to lose her again.

It only took a minute or two to get to the hotel. He had an "I-don't-want-to-talk-to-any-fans-right-now" face on, so people only glanced at him, not attack him with hugs. Of course people screamed. He ignored them. Gary ignored all of them. They somehow sensed Gary wasn't in the mood.

Their room, no, _Leaf's _room is on the fourth floor, room 410. He headed towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"I'm sorry sir," a nearby janitor said. He was mopping the floor, not making contact with Gary. "Right now, the elevators are out of use. I'd have to ask you to use the stairs."

"What?" Gary exclaimed. The janitor apologized man times. "It's fine. Do me a favor and guide me to the stairs."

"Of course." The janitor dropped his mop and guided Gary to the stairs. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine, thank you," Gary dashed past the janitor and ran up the stairs.

**-»«-**

Dawn scribbled an ugly, fat, blue bird design on the plum purple dress. "She's gonna kill me," Dawn mumbled to herself. "Sorry Alexis, but you deserve this."

Right after Dawn said that, a phone call from Alexis came through. "Hello?" Dawn said.

"Yes, this is Alexis," she said. "I would like to ask for some specific designs on the bride maids' dresses."

Dawn grinned evilly. "Okay. What's up?" Dawn opened up her notebook to the page where Alexis' order was. Somewhere were the bride maids section, where Brianna, Ivy, Maggie, and Laura's names were written.

"For their dresses, can you add a flower at the back of one?" Alexis asked. "Like a laced rose. Can each flower be a different pastel color?"

"Yes, of course," Dawn said in a professional tone. Instead of writing flower, Dawn wrote 'different kinds of fruit' on the back. "Are those all your requests, Ms. Beatrix?"

There was a long pause. "Just make the dress lacy, okay?" Alexis said.

"Lacy?" Dawn repeated. "Of course. A lacy wedding dress it'll be."

Alexis grinned. "Thanks! This place is amazing." They bid their goodbyes. Dawn set her work phone down and grinned. _Isn't this place amazing?_

Dawn's work phone rang again. She immediately assumed it was Alexis and hit the pick up button. "Hello?" Dawn said.

"Is this Dawn?"

It was a man's voice. It was very familiar to Dawn. Dawn frowned. "Yes, this is Dawn Berlitz, a dress designer of _Stay Glam Personalized Dress Studio_. May I help you this night?"

"Dawn, this is Paul."

Dawn gasped. Her heart stopped. His voice didn't change, how could she not have noticed? Once she heard the man reveal his name, Dawn's breath hitched.

She acted fast and shut her phone off.

There were only three words glued in her head:

_What the hell._

-»«-

May ran towards the door and ran past Drew without looking at him or saying anything to him.

"May?" Drew said, a little shocked. "What—where are you going?"

"I have to pick Taylor up!" May exclaimed, slipping her shoes on. "I have to go to work after I bring him home, too." She checked her watch and took a deep breath. "Okay, ten minutes to the preschool, ten minutes back. It'll be like four thirty by then. I have to be at the studio by four forty." Clearly, May was stressed and was freaking out. She was talking to herself.

Drew found it amusing to see her in that state. "May, want me to pick Taylor up? I can drop you off at your work too."

May stopped her talking to herself. "Really?"

Drew smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Really."

May stared at him, astonished. She was suddenly thinking about when he was hers...

"May?" Drew said. "Let's go."

Drew put his shoes. He saw May's untied shoes and he reached over to tie them.

She almost stepped back, but then she would've fell. "Drew?" she said, embarrassed. Her cheeks were warm. "What are you doing?"

"One of your shoe laces were untied," Drew said quietly.

May didn't say a word but watched his fine fingers tie her laces.

_She felt as if time stopped._

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go."

They took their places in their car, Drew in the driver's seat and May in the passenger's seat. "There's no booster seat or car seat in my car," Drew said.

"We're already late," May said. "I'm sure it's fine once."

"Wow May," Drew said. "I hope you don't do that all the time."

"I don't," May said. I only did it because we're late. Come on, Drew." Drew laughed and they drove away.

It was quiet most of the ride. Drew didn't know how to start the conversation, and May was reminiscing the whole time. When they were nearly halfway there, Drew asked, "May, if you were to lose your memory, what would you do?"

May frowned at the question. Why would he ask such a thing? "I'd probably ask for pictures from the past. I kinda wouldn't believe them if they told me something like, 'I'm your little brother' or something. I would have to see pictures."

After May said that, there was a long pause. She glanced at him. "What's wrong Drew?"

"I never thought of that," Drew said.

"What?" May exclaimed.

"I never saw pictures," he said. He looked extremely puzzled. "I guess I should ask, huh? Especially pictures with Alexis and I..."

May frowned. "Are you suddenly doubting her? That's not something a fiancee should do."

"No, that's not it," Drew said. But somehow, it was it, but he couldn't say so. "I just want to see pictures of us from back then. That would be interesting."

_You won't find any_, May thought. "Yeah," she agreed.

They reached the preschool. May unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Drew. "You can wait in the car if you want," May said. "You don't have to come."

"Nah, I'll come along," Drew said. "I want to see where Taylor stays everyday." May smiled and they both entered the preschool together.

Drew followed May to Taylor's classroom. She opened the door and saw Kelly. "Hey Kelly!" May greeted. Kelly stopped what she was doing and rushed to the counter.

"Hi May," Kelly said. "Are you picking Charlotte up, too?" Kelly threw a lock of purple hair over her shoulder.

May shook her head. "Not today. I have work. Dawn will pick her up today."

Drew walked in and looked around. He nodded his head towards Kelly.

Kelly gasped. "Drew?" she exclaimed. May suddenly remembered she didn't tell her that Drew lost his memory. "Did you get back together with May?"

"Kelly!" May yelled.

Drew frowned. "What?"

Kelly frowned at May. "What? You two are together right now, so I assume you two got back together?" Kelly glanced over at Drew. "Wow Drew. You look like you don't remember me."

May grabbed Kelly's here and whispered, "Kelly. Drew lost his memory. He doesn't remember anyone or anything, and he doesn't have any memories. He also has a girlfriend, no, fiancee."

"And you didn't tell me that?" Kelly exclaimed quietly.

"I'm sorry!" May said. "I didn't think you'd see Drew anyways."

"No, that's not it," Kelly said. "Why didn't you tell me this was why you were so sad the past days?"

Drew grabbed May's shoulder. "May?" he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," May said.

"I heard everything," Drew said. "Mostly everything."

"Oh wait," Kelly said. "The Drew we knew had brown eyes."

May felt relieved. Kelly just saved her ass. "See?" May said to Kelly. "I told you it wasn't him."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Sir," Kelly said. "I mistook you for someone else. I'm Kelly, I'm the teacher for class P5. Are you picking Taylor up with May?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah..."

"_Drew?" a purple-haired girl said. "If you wanna date my best friend, don't you dare leave her for _any _reason, you here me?"_

He blinked at the sudden voice in his head.

"Taylor!" Kelly called, walking to the back of the classroom where the kids were drawing. "Your mom and her friend is here. It's time for you to go!"

"Yes!" Taylor said. He jumped up and gave Charlotte a quick hug. "Later Charlotte!"

"What?" Charlotte said. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "See you tomorrow."

Charlotte hugged him from behind and sniffed. "Can you wait till my mommy comes?"

"Charlotte, Taylor needs to leave now," Kelly said sternly. "Let him go."

"Sorry Charlotte," Taylor said. "Bye." He quickly hugged her again and ran to May.

* * *

******Adorable, right? LOL.**

******I hope you all liked it. If you did, drop a review!**

******Expect oldrivalshipping in the next chapter.**

******~Citra **


	8. Open Up

Hey guys!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 204 REVIEWS. OMG AND THAT WAS ONLY CHAPTER SEVEN.

It's been a little over a month since I last updated. The only reason is because I went on a vacation! It was from June 22 through July 16. Omfg when I came back I was jet-lag and it was hell.

Sorry for the late update but here it is! (:

PS: Oldrivalshippers will love this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Misty's hatred and fear of bugs. Actually, I have a hatred and fear of bugs as well.**

* * *

Each step up the stairs felt so heavy.

Gary's head was filled with thoughts of Leaf.

To each level he had to walk up two staircases. Leaf was on the fourth floor. That's eight staircases. Each stair case had about twelve steps. Doing the math, he had to walk up ninety-six steps.

_I don't care. I have to see her._

He didn't walk. No matter how tired his legs were, he ran.

Each staircase he passed, he called her at least twice. But to his expectations, it always brought him to the answering machine.

Many, many minutes later, he reached the fourth floor. He ran down the hallway. _Room 410... 410... _his eyes anxiously searched for that desired number. It was there.

He couldn't hold himself back. His fist hit the door. _Loudly._

"Leaf," he said between heavy breaths. "Leaf!"

There was no response.

"Leaf, I know you're in there," he said, his voice calming down. "Open up."

There was still no response.

"Open up, Leaf!" Gary said, his voice now raising. "If you don't, I will kick this door down!"

There was no response from her, and all Gary could hear was his loud, fast, heavy heartbeat.

"Leaf, please," Gary said. "I beg you. Open up."

His voice was breaking.

-»«-

"Hi Drew!" Alexis exclaimed through her phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Drew answered. "I'm a little sleepy. Last night I had to finish five whole chapters..."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound that hard. Some of your chapters are like two pages total."

"But if all five chapters were to be two pages each, then total I would have written ten pages," Drew pointed out. "I have to say, that's a lot for one night."

"Yeah, yeah," Alexis said. "Let's get to the reason why I called. The designer for my dress has put everything in order. No matter what I ask for, they can do it. I even asked for diamonds, roses, laces, layers... it's amazing. She can do it all. The designer sent me the sketches for the bride maid dresses and mine, and it's beautiful."

Drew chuckled. "You sound excited. What about my suit?"

"I ordered yours at some store. It's white and has a black button up on the inside. I think I also requested a rose for the pocket of your tux. Did I tell you that the main colors of our wedding will be white and red?"

"Yes you did," he said. "In fact, we decided that together."

"Did we?" Alexis said. "Whatever. Guys don't really care about clothes, so I didn't put much attention to it. I also wanted to ask you about the cake. What design do you want? How many stacks? Do you want vanilla, red velvet, I don't know, chocolate? There are a lot of flavors."

"Hold on," Drew said. "I don't care about the cake, just have it be vanilla. I like vanilla cake."

May walked by and all she heard was the last two sentences. _I don't care about the cake, just have it be vanilla. I like vanilla cake. _She couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He sounded like a child.

Drew turned around and gave her a playful glare. "Hello? Drew?" Alexis said.

"What?"

"I just told you something," she said. "Were you listening?"

"The quality isn't that good," Drew lied. May laughed again and walked away. _Geez, May. _"What did you say, Alex?"

"Whatever," Alexis said. "It doesn't matter. Hey, I have to go to work now, so I'll talk to you in a bit. Bye babe." She blew a kiss and hung up, not even letting Drew say his goodbye. Drew just smiled and ended the call.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "May?"

"Morning," May said. "I hear you like vanilla cake. I will make some for you some day." Of course May already knew vanilla cake was his favorite. She had made it for his birthday when they were together...

Drew smirked. "I'll be glad to accept it since your dishes are always so delicious."

"That's flattering," May said.

"Honest," Drew said.

"Yeah," May said. She took a deep breath and asked, "So when's your wedding?"

He frowned. After a long two minutes of thinking he sighed. "Wow, I don't remember," he said. "Alexis changed the date so many times, I don't know which one she decided on."

May just laughed. "It's been hard on you."

"I guess," he said. "Would you like to go?"

She frowned. "Go?"

"To my wedding," Drew said.

_To see my ex-boyfriend who had lost his memory and some stupid girl brainwashed him into thinking that all this time she was his girlfriend and now they're going to get married? I don't think so. _"I don't know. We'll see. I don't know Alexis, so it may be a little awkward for me."

"Don't think like that," he said. "A bunch of her friends are coming and I've never met them."

"I think I'll pass," May said after hesitation.

"C'mon," Drew urged. "What'll hurt from coming?"

May sighed and sat at the dining table. "I'll go if I can bring three friends of my own. Two of them have boyfriends." She paused. "Actually, I think one of their relationship is complicated. Can I just say maybe five or four?"

Drew just smirked. "Whatever works for Miss May."

"Geez," May said.

-»«-

That Saturday, May had secretly phoned Dawn while Taylor was sleeping and Drew was doing his own things. She walked out in her backyard. "Dawn?" she said. "It's May."

"Oh hey," Dawn greeted. "What's up?"

May sighed loudly. "Dawn!" she said in a whiny voice. "Drew invited me to his wedding, and he gave me a look that I couldn't say no to."

Dawn snickered. "Was it the same look he used to ask you out to dance even though you hate dancing?"

May blushed and said nothing, which made Dawn snicker again. "I hit the mark," Dawn said. "But that look is so stupid. In fact, it's not even a look. It's his normal look."

"No, Dawn!" May said. "It's the look in his eyes. It's his eyes. It's his fucking eyes."

"No need to cuss," Dawn muttered. "So you're going?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "But he said I could bring friends. Of course it'll be you, Misty, and Leaf. You can bring P—" she stopped. "P... pretty Charlotte, of course. I'm bringing Taylor so he'll need some company."

Dawn was a little suspicious of her awkward pause in the middle of her sentence. She decided to let it go. "May, are you sure you want to go to his wedding? You'll be watching the man you've been loving since middle school get married to some woman."

"Ouch," May said.

What Dawn said was entirely true. She didn't want to go. She's loved Drew for so long, and he does, no, he did too. What did she do to deserve watching himself be one with another woman? All she can do is silently watch without saying a word.

"May?" Dawn said. "Hey, look at the bright side. Somewhere in Drew's heart has you, but at the moment it's blocked and he doesn't know it. When is his wedding?"

"He doesn't know since his fiancee keeps changing the date," May said.

"Oh right," Dawn said.

"Right?" May repeated.

"Whoops," she said. "I meant okay." May laughed and Dawn did, too. "Anyways, my point is in the period of time between now and the wedding, you can do your best to steal him back. You live with him, Alexis isn't here, and—"

May bit her lip and said, "No, Dawn! I don't do those kinds of things. And it's so obvious that Drew totally devoted himself to her."

"But he doesn't know that it's actually you in his heart."

"No," May said. "Even if he remembers, that was all in the past. Now the woman in his heart is Alexis, not me."

"May, just get him to remember you," Dawn said. "It's the best you can do."

"Dawn, I don't know..."

Dawn narrowed her eyes but May couldn't see it. "Fine then. Do you really want Alexis and Drew to get married?"

"Dawn, you can't ask me that."

"Too bad," she said. "I'm asking you anyways. Do you want them to?"

_Do I want to watch Drew be happy with someone else? Do I want to watch Drew be together with someone else? Do I want to watch Drew vow that he'll be with someone else forever? _"Dawn, I'm so lost," May whispered. Her eyes were watering, but she was forcing herself to hold them back. "I don't know if I can hold it all in anymore..."

"You don't have to," Dawn said. "You don't have to."

"I _do_," May said. "I can't have him know. Not now. I can't just suddenly tell him in was _me_ who was his girlfriend." She was crying. "Dawn! What do I do?"

"Hold up, I'll come over in a few minutes," Dawn said, getting up. "I just finished my last design."

"No, you don't have to," May said.

"I do have to," she insisted. "I can't let my best friend quietly cry alone." Dawn heard May quietly cry at the other end. "I'm hanging up now. I'll be at your door in fifteen, we're going out, so get ready."

Dawn hung up, not giving May the chance to reply.

-»«-

As Dawn sloppily cleaned up her office, her phone rang. It was her work phone. It was one of her customers. She sighed and stopped her actions and picked up. "Yes, this is Dawn Berlitz, a dress designer of _Stay Glam Personalized Dress Studio_. At the moment, I can only talk for a few minutes, is that alright?"

There was a strange pause. Dawn frowned in annoyance.

"Yes, a few minutes is all I need."

_It's him._

Dawn froze. "Again?" she whispered.

"Dawn," Paul said. "You know who this is."

"Paul, I don't have time for this," she whispered, quieter than before.

"You do," he said. "You said a few minutes, right?"

She did. "Yes, I did. What do you need?"

"I want to meet up with you," he said. "We need to talk." Anyone could tell he was pissed. By the tone of his voice, anyone would try to get away.

Dawn didn't know what to say. She knew this would come some day.

She can't deal with this right now.

"A few minutes has past," she said. She ended the call. Dawn grabbed her belongings and escaped her office room.

_I want to meet up with you._

She walked down the hall as quick as she was allowed to.

"Thanks for your hard work today, Dawn," one of her coworkers said.

Her ears were blocked and she shut her eyes.

_I want to meet up with you._

She bit her lip and shook her eyes. "Paul, get out of my head," she whispered.

_I want to meet up with you..._

_No, _she thought. _No, no, no, no, I can't._

…_we need to talk._

_I can't._

-»«-

Misty opened her apartment door. She slipped her shoes off and set them on the shoes rack. She pulled her ponytail out and walked in the kitchen, seeing Ash sitting there with a blank look on his face.

"Ash?" Misty said. "I'm home."

He blinked and looked up at her. A huge smile formed on his face. "Welcome home!"

Her cheeks warmed up from his smile. "Thanks," she said. "What's wrong? You looked a little lost."

"Oh," Ash said. He grinned. "I was thinking we hadn't eaten out in a while, so I was a little depressed about it."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"We need to go out for dinner again," Ash said. "We haven't in ages."

"How could you be depressed about it?" Misty giggled. "We eat together everyday."

"Yeah, but that and a romantic dinner date is different," he said.

"Romantic..." she repeated.

Ash grinned. "It sounds nice, right?" he asked. "I've looked at some hotels. We'll go for our six year anniversary."

"There's no way I could say no," Misty said.

Ash stood up and kissed her lightly. "Good," he said, a mischievous grin painted on his face.

Misty's cheeks flushed and she turned away. "You..." she started, "You're acting a little suspicious. What are you planning, Ash?"

His grin widened. "Nothing."

-»«-

_In__ the heat of the fight, I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying, and trying to make me stay  
Said this time, I've had enough  
And you've called a hundred times, but I'm not __picking up._

He had no idea what has become of himself. "If you don't open up or say anything," he started, "I won't kick the door down. I'll say corny lines to you."

On the other side of the door, Leaf quietly sat against the door. Misty had left already. She looked like a mess now, her face was tear-stained, making her hair stick to her face. She said nothing. Her heart shook every time she heard him. Her eyes watered every time the tone of his voice changed.

_Cuz I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over,  
But if you look a little closer_

"Don't worry, they won't be song lyrics," Gary said. He knows she hates them.

Leaf could feel both his hand and head against the door.

_I s__aid "Leave__," but all I really want is you  
to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pouring rain, com__e __back for more  
And don't you leave cuz I know, all I need is on the  
other side of the door_

"I love you, Leaf," he whispered, loud enough so she could hear him.

_Me and my stupid pride  
Sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things I misread_

"You misunderstood everything, Leaf," he said at the same volume. "I didn't cheat on you. I never will. She's not a girlfriend, and she can't be my girlfriend."

_So bab__e__ if you know everything tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to chase after me, yea__h._

She hugged her knees and rested her head on top. _Then who was she? It didn't look like she wasn't a girlfriend..._

_I s__aid "Leave__," but all I really want is you  
to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pouring rain, com__e __back for more  
And don't you leave cuz I know, all I need is on the  
other side of the door_

"You'll always be first, Leafy," he continued. "Because you're always on my mind. Your chocolate brown hair, your green eyes, your bright smile, your small hands, your happy, enthusiastic personality... how could I cheat on that, Leaf?"

Leaf lifted her heads, tears still streamed down her cheeks. She let out a sob that he was able to hear.

His heart squeezed after hearing it. "Please don't misunderstand me like that. Can't you trust me?"

She sobbed again.

_And I__'ll__ scream at the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
__I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right, I mean it, I mean it."__  
What I need is_

"I love you Leaf," Gary said. He was getting more anxious. He was getting more worried that she'll break up with him... "I love you so much, I can't live without you." _Damn, that was so corny. _"I need you to be with me." He hesitated but asked, "Do you need me, too, Leaf?"

_I s__aid "Leave__," but all I really want is you  
to stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pouring rain, com__e __back for more  
And don't you leave cuz I know, all I need is on the  
other side of the door_

Leaf stared at nothing. _He says he can't live without me... can I live without him?_

_With your face and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the __faded picture of the beautiful night  
You carried me from your car up the stairs  
And I broke down crying, __was she worth this mess?__  
After everything in that little black dress  
After everything I must confess  
I need you_

"Leaf?" Gary said. "Please, say something."

"I need you," Leaf whispered between sniffs.

Gary thought his ears heard wrong. "Open up," he said as calm as he could. "Open up, Leaf!"

Leaf stood up almost immediately and swung the door open.

She covered her face with her hands and he couldn't think. He just ran to her and attacked her with a big, warm, heart-melting hug. The door slammed shut.

"Leaf," he whispered. "Leaf."

He squeezed her. Gary rested his chin on her shoulder and dug his nose in her hair and neck. "Leaf," he said again, not getting enough.

Leaf couldn't do anything but sob quietly.

Minutes later of him hugging her tightly, he pulled away. "Leaf, let me see your face," he said quietly. He knew that her hair was stuck to her face, so he pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ears. He took her small wrists into his hands and tried to move them away from covering her face.

"Move your hands," he said.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"No," she whispered again.

"I need to see my Leafy's face," Gary said. He couldn't help but smile after saying it. She didn't say anything but silently allowed him to push her hands away.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her face was makeup-less and red. She was still hiccuping quietly from crying. The tear stains were completely visible.

"I look ugly right now," Leaf said quickly, lifting her hands up to cover her face again.

"Don't move your hands," he whispered.

She didn't.

Gary kissed her swollen eyes softly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry you cried so much." He kissed them again gently. Gary moved his hands from her hands and rested his arms on her shoulders. He kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes, and hair. He smiled and leaned down to face her directly. "Seriously, Leaf. How could you think I'd cheat on you? You're so beautiful."

"I look like crap right now," she mumbled.

"No, you're beautiful," Gary said, almost immediately. "The most beautiful woman ever made in the world." He kissed her cheek again. "The most beautiful woman in history."

Leaf blushed. "You and your corny lines..."

"You love them," he said, grinning. He leaned in. "Right?"

She didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't say anything," Gary warned.

Leaf looked in his eyes.

"Kiss me."

Gary's eyes widened.

"Kiss me," she said again.

"I'm really going to take this as an invitation, Leaf," Gary warned seriously.

"I don't care," Leaf whispered.

Obviously giving her the option to pull away, Gary leaned in and kissed her. It was hesitant. His hands traveled lower to put her hands on her waist. Her arms went around his neck loosely. The looseness of her arms were killing him. The kiss deepened, but the whole kiss was hesitant.

He pulled away. Her face was flushed red. "I love you, Leaf," he whispered.

"I love you more," she said.

"I love you the most."

"I—" Gary cut her off and pushed his lips against hers. This time, it wasn't hesitant. Leaf reacted quickly and kissed him back. Her lips formed a gap, inviting his tongue. Gladly, Gary accepted. Leaf's arms around Gary's neck tightened. Gary quickly did the same; his arms hugging her waist and squeezing her tightly. Gary leaned in to deepen the kiss even more.

They pulled away.

Their breaths were heavy.

"See?" Gary said.

"See what?" Leaf asked.

"You're the only one who can turn me on," he whispered directly in her ear.

His warm breath made her tingle all the way down to the tip of her toes.

Her face was beet red and she pushed him away from embarrassment.

* * *

**I'm sure the oldrivalshippers love me. HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Drop your review about... well... I'm sure I'll love to hear what you guys thought. LOL.**

**I'll update ASAP. Till then, alert, favorite, and REVIEW! **

**Bye guys! We'll talk very soon.**

**~Citra**


End file.
